A Fight for the Kingdom
by beatress
Summary: Princess Lucy lost her kingdom. Only Natsu Dragneel, a soldier in Fairytail, can help her win it back. Is it only the kingdom she lost? What's Natsu's secret? Will she get her kingdom back? Even if she does, is it really her kingdom that she wanted?
1. Meeting a nakama

**Hey guys! Here comes a new story for all of you. 'Cause I love it so much, I couldn't help but write. Hope you'd like it. If you do read it, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter-1 Meeting a nakama**

"What's today's news?" said a man sitting at the counter.

"The Heartphilia kingdom is merged with the Dark Oasis kingdom right after its defeat," said another man sitting opposite him.

"Oh, I heard that it was a sudden attack with more than 25 mages attacking the kingdom at once with a large military", said the one next to him.

"Yea, the Heartphilia's had only one mage and it was their princess. Poor thing. She had to fight all 25 mages all alone. Rumors out say that they've killed both the king and the princess to obtain the kingdom," said a man on the next table.

"It's quite a tragedy", said one.

"Yea", agreed another.

"It's pathetic. It only shows how coward the Heartphilias are… unable to protect their own kingdom," commented one of them.

Someone sitting at the other corner of the counter overheard their discussion. Covering herself with the hood, she stood up and left the place. She couldn't stand their pity or comments. She slowly made it out of the town. She didn't even raised her head.

As she reached the outskirts, she noticed that she was being followed by a few bandits. She walked fast to dodge them but they chased on. Then, they surrounded her.

"Come on, girly. Give us all your belongings", said one of them.

"Please listen to me, I've got nothing to offer you," she said helplessly. She didn't want to pick up a fight.

"No, little girl, you must be having something or the other. You cannot leave on a journey without any money. Ah, I see you have some golden keys. We could get a nice price for them in the market. Now give them to us!" another man said threatening her with a knife. She paused.

"So, you wanna fight" she said as she took out a key and started chanting some words. But nothing happened. Her eyes widened at this sight. It was as if her strength had left her. There was no one to help her, no one!

The bandits began to laugh at her making her feel more miserable. Then one of the bandits lifted a large stone and threw it in her direction to knock her out. She was scared. But before the stone could even reach her, it turned to ash in mid air.

Then, a man with a black hood placed himself between the girl and the bandits.

"You guys lay a finger on the girl and I'll turn all of you to ash", he said.

Fire was surrounding his body and he let out a roar that sent shivers down the bandits' spines. They all immediately took to their heels.

He turned around to see if the girl was fine.

"Hey young lady, Are you okay?" he asked her, giving out a goofy grin.

"Yes, I am…" She collapsed before she could continue what she was saying.

He caught her in his arms before she could fall to ground. Her hood fell off revealing her face. He scanned her face through his onyx eyes. She was quite beautiful with blonde hair. She appeared to him like a princess. Her scent was like vanilla- he wanted to breathe her again… and again, for some strange reason. She still lay asleep in his arms. He saw her body. Her hands were badly bruised and wounded. He thought he would take her to his home but then dropped the idea and waited for her to wake.

It was dusk when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes in his arms. For a moment, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were locked with his. She then blushed but soon shrugged off the feeling and shouted at him.

"What the heck are you doing?" she shouted. She could feel her heart beat so fast.

"Oh nothing…. I was waiting for you to wake up… that's it" he said. A slight blush formed on his face.

She soon regained her senses.

"I'm sorry to scream at you like that," she said as she shook her head, "Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you," she said as she smiled.

Her smile was like sunshine. He smiled back at her.

"You seem to be a weirdo. Anyways, Hi, I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you too," he said.

"So, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm going to… The Fairytail Kingdom. You see it's a small kingdom on the other side. I have to go there no matter what." She said all determined.

"But don't you it would be rather dangerous for you to travel alone. I know, I'll accompany you… I can be your nakama, if you want", he said looking at her.

"You will… You will be my nakama", she said, as tears surfaced her beautiful eyes. It's long time that any one has ever talked to her so nicely. She wiped her tears with her hands. Still they didn't stop.

"Don't worry, weirdo, I'll be your nakama and protect you always, I promise!" he said as he reassured.

"Don't call me that!"she shouted on him and then cast a smile on her face.

* * *

**Who is Natsu? What does the future has in store for Lucy? Will they reach the Fairytail kingdom? Why does she want to go there? Will Natsu ever know Lucy's secret? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. You'd never change

**Back from my break. I love you all so much that I've been working hard on this chapter. Hope this chapter keeps you thinking and interested. This is so far my longest review if you like this story so far and want me to continue. Chapter ahead! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-2 You'd never change**

Lucy laughed as Natsu went on cracking jokes. She laughed so hard that tears flowed from her chocolate brown eyes. Never in her life has she laughed so much. Life was fun with Natsu around. He was something different from others. He always made her smile. He didn't like to see her cry, no matter what. As she laughed, the memories of her past began to haunt her. Soon the smile disappeared. Memories of her past surfaced her mind and sorrow crowded her face. That fight with those 25 mages made her tremble with fear. The thought of not being able to save her kingdom killed her. She remembered:

_Her father was taken away. Then she heard his cry of pain that indicated his death. She wanted to protect her kingdom. 25 mages surrounded her. Using her ability of multiple summonses, she summoned all her 10 spirits. She even joined her spirits in the battle, fighting alongside them, with her whip. Energy was being drained out at a rapid rate. Her spirits were also falling down, losing to the enemies… 25 powerful mages were they and 10 spirits and their master fought them. She didn't know how long she could keep up. The last spirit fell, after taking out 10 of them. Lucy closed all the celestic gates. Though they didn't want to leave her alone, they had to leave as they couldn't disobey their master. She was exhausted. She fell to her knees. Surrounded by 15 mages, she was helpless. No one was there to help her… no one! But then there was a flash of light. She thought it was an attack from the enemies. She collapsed even before it hit her… She lost her kingdom… the thing that was so dear to her, that was most precious to her mother, that for which she had been living all these years- it's lost into the hands of darkness. She couldn't protect it. She's so lame. _

"Lucy… Hey Luce … Lucy…" This was hundredth time Natsu had called out to her. Natsu saw the change of expression on her face from laugh to worry and from worry to fear. A tear slid down her face. He just hated to see that, for some reason. He was worried about her. He decided to draw her attention. But how? An idea struck his mind. He cleared his throat and called out in a princely manner, stretching out his hand to her.

"What's the matter, my **princess?**" he asked. It was quite unlikely of him. He really sounded like a prince. This drew the blonde's attention at once.

"**Princess? ...** Did he call me that? How the hell did he know? I never wanted anyone to know it. Or may be I just imagining things…" her thoughts ran like this.

Natsu saw the confused expression on her face. So, he thought of clearing any doubts she had by calling out again.

"**My princess**… seemed to be so worried. Let me know it's cause and I swear I'd kill everyone that caused you any trouble… Please, speak out **my princess**", said Natsu in a princely manner so as to keep her attention.

"Your princess! What the hell are you calling me?" Lucy shouted at him.

" No, no ,no… I was calling you by your name. But you weren't listening. So, I thought if I call you like that, that will draw your attention… Anyways, you do look like a princess you know. So, I really wonder calling you like that from now", he said as he pouted. He was waiting for her reply.

She turned her head away from him so as to hide the blush that formed on her face because of his compliment. However, she didn't like to be called like that. She always wanted to run away from her princess life. She had no freedom which she enjoys now.

"Well… Many people have told me that I look like a princess. But… I… prefer to be called Lucy… that's my name, you see. So please…" she said, not letting out any details.

"You really are a princess," he thought by the way she answered him.

"Okay then, Princess Lucy. It's night already. Therefore, we can sleep here. I'd be on guard. Don't be afraid of anything and sleep in peace," he said, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Why does he sound more like a prince?" she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts soon only to see his mischievous smile.

"Hey, don't call me that!" she shouted at him as crossed her arms again her breasts.

"What do you mean you'd be on guard? I'd be on guard too", she continued.

"Then, whom would we protect- The logs, grass and trees? Listen, Lucy, for some strange reason I do not know and that you are not telling me, you've still not regained your strength completely. So, I suggest that you sleep or I'll have to knock you out," said he, getting ready to knock her down.

Lucy paused at this. There was a kind of confusion in her mind. His voice echoed in her mind. The manner Natsu said that felt so familiar to her but she couldn't remember anything happening similar to this. She was sure she didn't meet Natsu before or at least had a conversation with him before. Then why she had that feeling of familiarity, she didn't know.

Lucy thought it best to take his advice to sleep. Natsu prepared a bed of hay for her and she was asleep in no time. She was really quite exhausted.

"Why don't you tell me, princess? Why don't you acknowledge the truth?" he thought, as she lay asleep. She was so cute while sleeping. He couldn't even take his eyes off her.

"She's so pretty and cute just like…" he was cut off in the middle of his thoughts when a tear slid down his face making his vision blurry.

"How the hell in the world did I think that? No way… No one in this world will ever be like her. I cannot think of anyone else in her place… Never…" he thought. He wiped his tears and was now backing on his guard.

He noticed that the smell of the air around him changed. He could sense danger. However, his princess was too weak to fight again. If he wakes her up, she'd even lose the strength she had hardly gained. He looked at her condition and decided not to wake her up. With his magic, he put a fire circle around the princess and he stepped out.

He saw the bandits from the previous day have come to attack. This time, they got their number multiplied to three folds. Some of them were mages while the others had weapons that nullify any magic.

The whole night Natsu was fighting the bandits alone, ensuring in every way that Lucy doesn't wake up or gets hurt. He noticed some of them coming towards the circle but he prevented them from entering it.

It was around four in the morning when Lucy woke up. She saw herself in the circle of fire. Startled, she stood up at once. She saw Natsu standing in front of her, enraged. The bandits from the previous day along with some other men were lying down on the ground. The grassy ground of the previous day changed to dry burnt land. Everyone fell except two- Natsu and the last one of the bandits. The last one seemed a powerful one. He wouldn't fall easily. Natsu wasn't holding back either. Though quite exhausted, he still stood fighting to protect her.

"Give up child, give the girl to me and I'll spare your life," said the bandit.

"I'd rather give up my life for my nakama… I am a soldier of Fairytail and I pomised to be her nakama. There cannot be any betrayal in friendship. I am not giving her to anyone… Roar of the Fire Dragon!" said Natsu.

"Is this what being a nakama means?" thought Lucy. Tears ran down her porcelain cheeks. Something struck her memory:

_Fire surrounded her. She didn't know how to use her magic._

"_Lucy!" she heard a voice call her name. _

_She was still a kid of about seven years old. Her eyes were searching for someone… someone who would come out of the fires. However, no one came out of the fire. She turned around to see whose voice it was. It was her mother! She paused, still waiting for someone to come out of the fire. However, that someone didn't turn up. She waited until her mother reached her. Nevertheless, that someone didn't turn up. Tears filled her eyes and it was pouring down her cheeks. She hugged her mother and clung herself to her. She still waited for that someone to come out. However, he didn't come. They prepared the royal carriage to take her away. She couldn't believe they were taking her away. She couldn't believe she'd be leaving that someone to die in the fire. That someone was her first nakama ever. _

"_Is this what being a nakama means? I am not worth to be one", she thought, still staring at the fire. _

_Her mother saw her daughter pondering. She got so worried. He began calling out to her to draw her attention. However, nothing could draw her attention. Finally, she decided to call out to her daughter with all her love._

"_My child, Lucy… Lucy!"_

"Lucy! Watch out" shouted Natsu.

Lucy came back into this world from her memories. She saw a stone blizzard towards her but Natsu destroyed the stone pieces. But, the next attack came so quick that it hit him. Lucy's eyes widened at this sight.

"Is this what being a nakama means? I cannot let that happen… again," she said as she searched for her whip and her keys. She couldn't find them only to realize that Natsu had hid them somewhere.

"Natsu" she cried. He turned back to see if she was okay. But Lucy meant to point out the next attack from that guy. He shot stones at them. Moving fast she pushed him getting hit by the stones herself, thus finally protecting him.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled in pain. Somehow, his fire changed to deep red golden flames. Great flames emerged from his body burning everything in its vicinity. Finally, the last one fell. But his flames didn't stop emerging. Lucy tried to move. She was wounded again. It struck her mind as if it's a natural instinct. She stood up gathering all her strength and held him back.

"Natsu… Stop it… Please stop it…," she said.

Natsu stopped at her voice. The very moment he heard her voice, he stopped. That voice, you could say actually froze him. That voice of her was like that of… Thinking of her would make him cry.

"Natsu", she said, worried.

The next moment he was hugging her tight as if he would never let her go… as if he held onto his dear life… as if he didn't want to lose her… as if she was something so precious to him than his own life.

Lucy was astonished at his instinct. Something seemed to prick her mind. That warmth of his… That warmth of his body was so familiar to her. She was feeling quite comfortable after a long time. But why? She didn't meet him before, did she? Why is she feeling so comfortable? She could understand.

"He is holding me the same way. But which way? Why am I so comfortable? Why is he so familiar? Why can't I …?" She was cut off in the middle of her thoughts by his voice.

"You'll never change, huh? … You'll never change… Why don't you change? ... How many times did I tell you to protect yourself, not to protect me?" said Natsu in a low voice. Her eyes widened at his voice. She was like getting lost in him.

Natsu drew back his face from her neck and placed it nearer to her face. A slight blushed formed on her face. Her heart was beating fast. But she paused looking into his eyes. His eyes… they were full of tears. Tears made their way to her chocolate brown eyes too.

"Even without your powers… you cared for my life… You'll never change, no, As…" Natsu realized what he was about to do. He was about to kiss her on her cheek! He jumped back from his position. He was blushing heavily. What did he think- he would kiss a princess? He's just a soldier, how could he even think? He turned his head away from her.

"L-l-Lucy, are y-y-you alright?" he asked, trying to hide his blush.

"W-W-Well, A kind of. I have a few wounds but its fine," she said, still unable to believe what just happened. She noticed he was still blushing. An awkward tension filled in the air between them.

"What was I thinking? He- how did I not scream at him?" she thought.

Breaking the tension, Natsu spoke, "Thank you, Luce, for protecting me"

"Thanks for protecting me too. That's what being a nakama means, right- being with your friends, being protected and also being able to protect and help them. But you should better wake me up next time or else, I'd really get mad at you", she shouted on him.

"So, You are a soldier of Fairytail regime…" she continued smiling at him.

"Yea… But if I say that Gramps will kick me out. He considers all of us as his children, you see," said he, rubbing the back of his head, giving his goofy grin.

Lucy laughed, seeing him.

The day passed so quickly. You know that if it's with Natsu, life is fun. Darkness fell and their argument started. As usual, Lucy had to go to sleep. Natsu wins in all arguments. He doesn't like losing. Soon, Lucy fell asleep.

Natsu was on guard. He looked at the night sky. It was clear. Stars were shining so brightly at him. He slipped back into his memories.

"If you were there here, sweetheart, I am sure you'll love it tonight. We could have walked under the stars holding hands like we always did…," said he.

Soon, his vision became blurry and he could feel his tears falling down his face.

"I really miss you… miss you so much… Would you come back to me? I'm really sorry for what I've done… Please come back to me… I cannot live without you… I'm sorry," he said to himself, wiping his tears so that no one sees him cry. He was back on his guard.

The smell of air has changed but Natsu didn't even move from his place. He even let his guard down.

* * *

**But why? Why has the smell changed? What danger is held in store for Lucy? Who is Natsu's sweetheart? Why does she feel him so familiar? Who was that someone Lucy waited for? What is Natsu's secret? Find out in the next chapter- Chapter-3 A princess' message**


	3. A princess' message

**Sorry for the late update. I rewrote the chapter 3 times till it was satisfactory. I hope you'll like it. I hope it doesn't create more doubts for you guys to think over. Thanks for all your heart warming reviews. I really appreciate them. Chapter ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-3 A princess' message**

His sharp ears could hear the footsteps of an animal running wild. A smile crept over his face. All of sudden, a huge gorilla made its appearance, nearing the sleeping princess, trying to attack her. However, Natsu was quite calm.

"Stop it, Lisanna, I know you're no harm," he said, staring at the gorilla.

Natsu indeed had great sense of smell. The gorilla, at once, transformed back into a white- haired girl with blue eyes. Smiling at the pink- haired guy sitting on the log, she said, "There's no way I can escape you."

"Thanks to me being a dragon slayer, I can identify the people with their scents. You know that, right," said he, grinning wide, "It's long time I've last seen you. Where's Happy?" he continued.

"It's really long time. We both were quite busy with our duties, weren't we?" she said, "How's the princess?"

"Oh, she's just fine, a bit weak. She has not yet recovered from the exhausting battle that day. She, however, never mentioned being Princess of Heartphilia to me. She doesn't like it, somehow. I am waiting for her to warm up to me," he said, pointing the princess in sleep.

"Where's Happy and why are you here?" he questioned her.

"Grandpa wanted Happy to be away fromthis mission. He didn't want him to get hurt or interfere with your battle. So, he stayed back in the castle with Wendy and Carla. And I… I was just passing by on my way back to the castle but I thought I'd give you a message… " she said, looking at the princess. Her blue eyes seemed sad.

"A message?" Natsu questioned.

"They are plotting against her. You must be very careful and protective about her. Don't let her out of your sight, even for a second," said the transformation mage.

"Plotting against her? But why? ... She is so good. She's more like a nakama than a princess. Why? … Besides, they have the kingdom. Then, why plot against her?" Natsu was confused. He could find no reason why they wanted to kill her.

"I don't know. I have been spying them for the last few days. There was no activity in the recent days. However, it was on the previous night I heard them plot against the princess. They said that they would have issued shoot at sight orders if the people of the kingdom didn't think their princess was dead. The most deadly thing is that they've appointed assassins to kill her. You must be very careful about the Princess' safety. Bring her back to Fairytail as soon as possible. She'd be safe there. There will be everyone to protect her. The assassins would be difficult to beat alone," she said.

"But why?… Why do they have to kill her? She's so good… and pretty" Natsu said.

Lisanna looked down at the sleeping princess and then at Natsu whose eyes were fixed on her. The princess was still asleep, unaware of all these facts. The princess was quite pretty and cute, even in her sleep. Just then, it occurred to her mind that Natsu has said that the princess was pretty. He never described a girl pretty. This was the first time she ever heard him say that.

"What happened to him? He could not possibly forget her, could he?" she thought, "I'd be the happiest if he did so."

"The princess is super cute, isn't she?" she said bearing a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I see you're jealous," he said, being even more mischievous.

"I'm not jealous, you idiot. I mean to ask you something. Tell me, did you fall for her?" she asked, trying to be more serious.

"Fall for her? What exactly do you mean?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"I mean what I say and I know that you understood what I've said. Just tell me, did you fall for her?" she asked again.

Her question startled him. She knew what his answer would be. Even then, she wanted to ask him. She wanted to see if his response changed. To her shock, he actually didn't change at all.

"Lisanna… you know that I already fell for a girl. I cannot fall for another," he said, giving out a grin.

"So, you still remember her, huh?" she said as her eyes saddened even more.

"What do you think?" he said as he lowered his head. However, he didn't let his smile fade.

Lisanna saw him. This wasn't his usual reaction whenever anyone mentioned 'her'. Usually, a tear slid down his face and then slowly it turned into a sobbing. Ever since she knew him, he hasn't changed. He was so stubborn. If he held onto something, he never let it go. 'She' was so precious to him. Then, she wasn't with him now. That was the greatest pain he ever had in his entire life. That's why no one at Fairytail ever mentions 'her' to him. He held 'her' so dear to his heart that he never moved on. He never let go of 'her' memories. But Lisanna wanted him to move on with his life. He was her friend and she couldn't see him sad.

"Natsu…" She said.

He raised his head to look at her.

_SLAP!_

Natsu couldn't understand why she did this but now his vision was getting blurry and tears began running down his face.

"Move on…. Move on, would you? How long would you be stuck up on that girl? How long? …" Tears ran down her face.

"Till I am breathing in this world… I shall never let go of her memories… I shall never let her go…I can't… move on," he said as he sobbed.

"I can never change you… You'll never change… It's my fault that I think about your welfare…," she sobbed. She wiped her tears and held the rest of them in her eyes.

"Natsu…" she said faking a smile, "Why don't you sleep for tonight? I guess you haven't been resting for quite a couple of days. You need to rest too if you have to protect the princess, right. So, go ahead and sleep soon. I'd be on guard for tonight," she continued.

"Then, wake me up in case there is a danger," he said, retiring to sleep. He considered her opinion seriously, as he had to protect the princess even more. He could let her fall in their hands.

He soon fell asleep. He was quite tired, tough he wouldn't admit, especially after the battle that morning. He hadn't been resting for quite a few days. She knew that. Therefore, she let him rest.

She looked at the sleeping Natsu. Pain tore her and tears threatened to fall from her beautiful eyes.

"You idiot, don't you understand? You have to move on… You cannot be stuck up on a girl whose …" she couldn't speak but sob. Little was she aware that her sobbing would wake the sleeping princess.

The princess woke up, sitting back in her place.

"Who's that crying, Natsu?" she said, as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. To her horror, it was a blue eyed white haired girl sitting on the log who was sobbing and Natsu laid asleep on the ground. She was quite worried at the sight until he moved in sleep.

"He's just asleep. Don't worry, princess. Pardon me for waking you, princess," said the blue eyed girl.

"Princess? Who's that? I'm Lucy," said Lucy as she smiled at her. She was convinced that the blue eyed girl was no threat to her as Natsu placed her on guard.

"But Natsu said you were a princess," said the girl. Lucy stared at the sleeping fire mage.

"Natsu? He's an idiot.. just one big idiot. Now tell me, how would I be a princess without a kingdom?" Lucy pouted.

The girl giggled.

"Natsu, you were right. She's more a friend than a princess," she thought.

"By the way, I'm Lisanna, a friend of Natsu. It's nice to meet you, Lucy", she replied.

Lucy saw the girl giggle. A moment ago she was sobbing. Why was she crying? She wanted to ask the reason but how- she didn't know. She couldn't possibly interfere with her personal matters. After maintaining silence for a long time, she spoke, "So, even you are a soldier in Fairytail"

Lucy got up and sat beside her on the log.

"Yep, and I'm quite proud of it," Lisanna replied. However, Lisanna's proud smile faded into sorrow. Natsu was somewhat uncomfortable in sleeping. Lucy noticed it. She sat down on the ground placing his head on her laps and brushed his hair gently. No sooner did she begin brushing his hair, than he slept peacefully.

"I guess he was having a nightmare. This would do," she said as she brushed his hair gently.

Lisanna was shocked. Never in her life has she seen him sleep so peacefully. She has finally found hope for him and that hope is- Lucy!

"You know Lucy," she said.

Lucy listened to what she was saying with keenness.

"Ever since I met him, this is the first time ever I've seen him sleep so peacefully," said Lisanna with tears in her eyes.

Lucy was shocked by what she has just heard.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still confused.

"I mean what I said. Natsu… whenever he sleeps, wakes up in the middle of the night. You can see fear in his eyes, the anguish of losing something and the anger in his eyes and that's it- he doesn't sleep for the rest of the night," she replied.

"But why? What does he see in those night mares?" Lucy questioned, quite astonished.

"I don't know exactly but he once said to me that he saw 'her', moving away from him. He runs after her but is unable to catch her. Then, he wakes up," she replied. Tears threatened to fall down from her eyes.

"'Her'? Who's 'her'?" came the question from Lucy, listening very keenly to whatever Lisanna has said.

"Oh, 'her', didn't Natsu tell you about her? She is the girl he fell in love with… years ago," Lisanna replied with tearful eyes.

"What?" Lucy was taken aback by her answer. Love and Natsu? That was something unimaginable. She thought he was too dense to fall in love with someone but she had never imagined there was a woman out there to whom he already fell for. However, he never told her.

"Natsu never told me about that. If he did, then where is she?" she asked now, more worried.

Lisanna sighed as her eyes became sadder. She didn't know how to tell her.

"She isn't with him anymore," she replied.

"She abandoned him. That's so rude. How could she?" she asked, pitying Natsu.

"You got me wrong. She isn't with him because she cannot be with him," Lisanna said.

"But why? Why, Lisanna? Why can't she be with him? Why? I want to know why she cannot be with such a nice guy. Why?" Lucy was really feeling bad. Tears surfaced her chocolate brown eyes.

"Because…." Lisanna paused as a tear slid down her face. Her efforts to hold them back were in vain. Lucy waited for her reply.

"Because… she's… dead… She lives no more…" said Lisanna, reduced to tears.

Lucy's eyes remained wide open in shock. She couldn't speak. She could never imagine that his smile hid such a tragedy in his heart. She could no longer hold back any tears. Lisanna too was crying badly. Both the girls sat there crying for their dear friend.

"What was her name?" asked Lucy.

"No one ever knew. Knowing his story made us so sad that we never asked him anything more about her," Lisanna said as she wiped her tears.

"I never thought there could be such a tragedy in his life," said Lucy, still shocked. She sat on the log beside her, trying to console her.

"Lucy.." Lisanna said, now holding her hands.

"Yes" the blonde replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked the blonde.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" the celestial mage was puzzled.

"Please do something. Do something that he'd decide to move on in his life. Please help change his mind. Change him. Do something that he'd not stuck up on that girl whose dead… It's not like I hate her but as a friend, I want him to move on with his life. He cannot be stuck up on a girl who is dead. He just cannot…" said Lisanna, crying once again. Lucy hesitated.

"I'll do my best. However, I think if he loves her so much, then there isn't much we can do but respect his love. Even then, I'll try my best to persuade him to move on," said Lucy with a smile on her face.

This sure cheered her up and giving her a goodbye hug, Lisanna prepared to leave.

"But why? Why do you have to leave? Come with us," said Lucy.

"I've got to tell everyone back home that he's safe. They were all quite worried about him. Please do come soon. I shall be waiting for you at Fairytail. Please do come soon. I shall be waiting for you. Make it safe," she said.

"Wait Lisanna, Are you going to meet Grandpa Makarov? Do you think you can give him this message? Tell him, it's urgent," she said as she handed the transformation mage a paper.

"Okay, I'll surely give him," Lisanna replied.

Lucy saw Lisanna transform into a tiny blue bird and flew into the dark night sky as she waved good-bye.

Then, she sat down on the log thinking about what Lisanna has said. She looked down at Natsu with sad eyes. She somehow cannot seem to forget his story.

"The girl he loved is dead… yet he's happy. He pretends to be happy… I wonder who that girl is. I wonder if she even loved him. I wonder what her name is…" Lucy thought.

To her surprise, Natsu was muttering something … in his sleep. She listened to what he was saying carefully.

"As..ter….As..ter" he muttered.

"Aster… That must be the girl he fell in love with," she thought.

Soon, his muttering changed to shouts.

"Aster! Wait for me…. Don't leave me…let me come with you… I just love you, Aster…"

"Aster, huh?" she thought as she sat down to brush his hair again. He now went back in to deep sleep, like a kid.

"Aster… What a nice name? So must be she- beautiful and good- so good that he couldn't help but fall in love with her," thought Lucy as the sunrays struck her face.

~0~

"Hey, what the heck-"Natsu, woke up shouting.

"Hey, you were having a nightmare and I thought I'd brush your hair. My mother used to do the same whenever I had the nightmares," she said shouting back at him. He blushed at this.

"The whole night she was brushing my hair. Even she…" he cut himself in the middle of his thoughts when he couldn't find the transformation mage anywhere.

"Where's Lisanna? She did say she'd be on the guard. That's the reason why I slept. How dare she leave us? She put you on guard when you are the one to be guarded," Natsu was shouting, then he pouted.

"Why? Who do you think I am? A princess to be guarded?" she replied as she crossed her hands across her breasts.

"You're just more than that. You're my friend… That's why you needed to be guarded," he said with a smile, "You're one person whom I cannot lose,"

Somehow, his words touched her heart. They kept on echoing in her mind and tears made their way to her eyes. No one has ever spoken so well to her. All her life she had been taken care of by someone or the other. Her servants carried out her orders. She lost her mother when she was eight and ever since then, she led a life deprived of love and affection. She even thought of running away from the castle. She even…

"Lucy, Watch out!" shouted Natsu as he saw some arrows being shot at them. Lucy's attention broke and she dodged some of them. Natsu turned the remaining arrows to ash. However, then an arrow made its way and struck the ground. It carried a letter.

Lucy picked up the letter. It was addressed to Natsu and had the royal stamp of Vanillia kingdom. Natsu saw the stamp and was rather horrified.

"I never thought she could go this far," he said, "Leona?"

Lucy was quite confused. He had so many issues with girls she could never imagine.

* * *

**So, liked this chapter? How was it? Review and tell me. More reviews, I'd be happier. If I am happy, I write and update even faster. So, Please, let me know. **


	4. The Prince and The Princess

**Back with a new chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. They kept me writing. Thanks for everyone who added this story to their favorites and all those who reviewed it. I hope you like this chapter. I made it long for you guys. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-4 The Prince and The Princess**

"Well… How is Lucy? Has she recovered completely?" asked the old king, rather worried about his child.

"The princess is just fine. She's so good, just as you told. She recovered to a certain extent. Natsu said she has to rest for some more time to recover completely," said Lisanna.

"Natsu… how is he? Has he changed in any way?" asked the old man.

"He's fine. What can we expect from his stubborn self? He hasn't changed. However, I still have a hope for him. Things can be better for him," said Lisanna hopefully. "Grandpa, they are after her life. I warned him about that but still…. Grandpa! They've appointed assassins to kill her… The matter is now serious… I wonder if he'd be able to handle that," she continued, sounding worried.

"What! What did you say? Is it true, my child?" he asked.

"It really is true," the transformation mage confirmed.

"Well then… I shall think of a way to tackle this problem. Go, child. Get some rest. You must be tired as well," said the king.

Lisanna walked to the large wooden door and opened it. Just then, she remembered about the princess' request.

"Grandpa!" she called out to the king.

"What's the matter, my child?" asked the man, quite worried.

"It's just that the princess had a request of you. She said she wanted to know about The Spell when she returns. She said it was urgent," Lisanna said, giving the message. She left towards her room.

"_The Spell? How in the world did she know about it? It was kept secret buried in everyone's hearts ten years ago," _he thought as he reached the window, _"One more question arises… Why do they want to take her life? Is it because of what happened ten years ago? She must be careful. I cannot let that happen again."_

~0~

Lucy was puzzled with what happened just now. An attack on her, then a letter being delivered to Natsu and Natsu says "Leona". Who is Leona? Was it the girl he loved? Then, who was Aster?

With a question mark on her face, Lucy opened the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Natsu,_

_How are you, dear? I was just thinking of you. I couldn't think of anything except you these days. I hope you're taking care of your health. I got the news that you are somewhere around my kingdom. So, I thought of inviting you for a tea. Please do bring the girl you have with you. I'd be pleased to serve you both. Hoping that I'd get to see you soon,_

_Love_

_Leona_

Natsu was overcome with anger. He punched his fist into the ground. He didn't understand what to do. He couldn't tell her his entire story. He never wanted to remember his life. All his life ever gave him was only pain. He couldn't save 'her'. He couldn't save anything that was dear to him. He was furious…. Furious at himself for being so helpless at all times. And now… It's Lucy's turn. In spite of having her own problems, she has to get into his problems to make it even worse for her.

"Natsu… just speak up… What does all this mean?" Lucy asked him, sounding worried.

Before even he could answer her, he heard the footsteps of large number of people. No, it was the sound of marching. Soon enough, a small army surrounded them. A tall man stepped out. He was dressed in blue wearing clothes similar to the commander in chief of the army. He extended his hand to Natsu, who was kneeling on the floor.

"Please stand up, Your Majesty; your clothes shall become dirty. It doesn't look good when you're about to meet someone of your status," the commander said.

"I'm not going to meet anyone! Do you hear that, Sebastien?" Natsu growled. He refused to take his help but helped himself to his feet.

"Oh, didn't you get the letter from the Princess?" asked the commander.

Natsu grabbed the letter from Lucy's hand and burnt it down; the ash falling down to the ground.

"No! I didn't receive any letter. I'm not going any where," replied Natsu, still angry.

"Then, I'll serve as the messenger. Your Majesty, Her Highness is waiting for you. She wants to see you just now and as her servants, we are here to take you to her," said the commander courteously.

"What if I refuse to come?" asked Natsu rather carelessly.

"You leave me no choice. Then, I'll have to force you to come," said the commander.

Within the wink of an eye, He grabbed Lucy's hand, swung her around and then placed a knife under her neck, threatening to kill her.

"Sebastien!" growled Natsu.

"Now, will you still refuse to come?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'll be sure you'll regret that later!" said Natsu.

He followed the commander into the carriage. The commander still held his knife under her neck. Shivers went down her spine. Fear was clear on her face. Why is she being involved in all this? Every moment with the knife under her neck was like death. Natsu growled now and then but the commander didn't yield. It was clear- Natsu couldn't do anything. If he did, the very life he has been protecting for days together will be in risk only because of him.

Soon they arrived at the castle. It was a magnificent castle, large, beautifully decorated. The interiors were also clean and tidy. There were pictures on the walls of the sideways, probably indicating the line of heirs of the family. At last, they reached the room that was said to be the princess' room. It was on the top most corner of the castle. One could have a great view of the entire kingdom from the window outside the princess' room.

Sebastien knocked the door twice.

"Is it you, Sebastien? Did the Prince come along with you?" asked a sweet voice from inside.

"Yes, my dear princess. Young prince is eagerly waiting to meet you," he said as he chuckled. Natsu let out a growl.

The door opened and they saw a beautiful girl with long black hair reaching to her knees and deep brown eyes dressed in a kimono with Sakura flowers, standing right in front of them. In fact, she was a drop-dead beauty.

"My lord! You're back", she shouted as she tried to hug him but he pushed her back even before she could come near him.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted back at her.

"That was rude…" she whined. "Oh, I see, Sebastien, you were rude to them. Please, take out that knife and apologize to them. Please, never repeat such an action that would make him angry," she scolded the commander, hoping the situation to calm down.

"I'm really sorry," said the commander as he removed the knife, "Please accept my apologies, Young Lady. Even you too, My Master." He apologized as he bowed before both of them.

"Now, Sebastien, you can leave. I want to have a private talk with them," She said.

Sebastien bowed as he left the trio alone. The Princess tried to grab his hand to take him but he pushed her hand, not even letting her touch him. Tears surfaced the princess' deep brown eyes but she held them back. She guided them to their seat on a large table.

The room was quite big with a photograph of her installed opposite the door. Lucy saw that she had placed a photograph of Natsu beside her bed.

"_Gosh! She really mad about him but he… He doesn't even seem to care about her," _Lucy thought.

The table was full of food items, each one with its own relishing taste they've never eaten. Smelling them made their mouths water. Their stomachs began to growl, wanting food. True they didn't eat for one whole day. Lucy began to sip some tea as she saw Natsu feast upon the food. He had a huge appetite. He couldn't stop himself if has food in front of him.

"Well, Young lady, I don't think we have introduced ourselves before… I'm Leona Vanillia, the Princess of Vanillia kingdom. It is nice to meet you," the princess spoke.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you," Lucy replied as she smiled at the princess.

"Well, Natsu, Is this the girl you always talk of?" the Princess asked.

Natsu paused.

"_Why the hell is she talking of that now? Lucy doesn't even know about her."_ He thought.

"Honestly… I'm telling you she has no relation with 'her'. Was it all you wanted to see me for?" he asked.

"No… It was that… I wanted to settle this matter with you… forever," she said as she evilly smiled.

"What!" He said as he got up from his place.

"What are you both talking about?" asked Lucy as she got up from her place too.

"This doesn't concern you, Luce. You just stay out of this," Natsu told Lucy.

"No way! It concerns me. I'm your nakama, right. How would it not concern me?" Lucy asked.

"But Lucy-" Natsu couldn't convince her.

"Well, it sure concerns her… Lucy, I challenge you to a battle… If you win, I'll let you take Natsu and wouldn't ever interfere with his life. However, if I win, Natsu will be mine… forever," said the princess, smiling evilly.

"What are you speaking of Leona? Why should she battle you? Why…" Natsu's vision got blurry. Soon, he could feel himself falling asleep. For some reason, he couldn't hold back his sleep. He felt drowsy. He couldn't help but fall down on the ground.

"Natsu…" Lucy cried. She tried to wake him up but of no use. He was already asleep.

Leona laughed evilly.

"Don't worry, He's just asleep. This will keep him away from our battle," she told Lucy. Lucy was shocked.

Leona rang a bell. The door opened and one of her servants entered the room.

"Please take care of my lord till I come back. I'll be back soon," she said as she left the room holding Lucy's hand.

The servant nodded as he laid him on the bed. Princess Leona guided Lucy to a door. Upon opening the door, she saw a large open-air battleground. It was like a stadium with more than a capacity of 5000 people. Leona pointed to the field and said, "This is where we are going to battle,"

They entered the battlefield. Leona positioned herself opposite Lucy. Getting into a fighting stance, Leona spoke. Her voice was full of pain and anger.

"You know Lucy why we are battling here," said Leona, "Do you know anything about our relationship? Do you know why I wanted to battle you? It took a long time for me to make him eat anything at my palace. I loved him deeply and truly. However, he never respected my love. He always said that he loved some other girl. I used to think he was just lying but then when I saw him with you, I was convinced he loved you. That's why I wanted to battle you. You must have seen previously how he pushed me away from himself, how he didn't let me come near him, how he avoids me. He never respected my feelings for him. Do you know how much pain it takes to know that someone whom you love will not return the same love for you? Do you even know how it feels?"

Leona pauses, still not ready to attack. Lucy could see the pain in her eyes.

"No, Princess. You got it all wrong. He is just a nakama, nothing more. It's nothing like he loves me. Sure, he does love some other girl but… that's not me. That's not at all me. I assure you. There's no reason for us to fight," said Lucy as she stepped forward.

Thunder strikes in front of her, making her step back. Lucy jumps in fright. She has no intention of fighting.

"Look Princess, please calm down. We need not fight. You got no competition from me," said Lucy, trying to comfort her but she wouldn't listen.

"I have waited for him for years now. I've waited and waited. Yet he never changed his mind. He never looked at me. I always forced him to come to me. However, he always ran away. I just cannot take the pain. I cannot bear any more pain of losing him. I just can't wait for him to come," said Leona.

"So, what you said was false. You didn't love him that truly. What do you think true love is? Your love isn't anywhere near Natsu's. Did you ever respect his love? You call him your love and you don't even understand him. It's a pity. I can't let a girl like you take him. I'll fight with my life for his love. Bring it on with all your might," said Lucy as she reached for her keys but what just happened? Why is she feeling drowsy all of a sudden? What the hell is happening? Why does she feel like lying down to sleep?

"Sorry, Lucy, I forgot to tell you. I mixed some of the potion in your tea in order to have an easy victory. Now I'd give you a zap with whole of strength. He's so precious for me to lose," said Leona.

Lightning surrounded her body as she began to concentrate her energy. Lucy was helpless. Generally, Natsu would save her from all danger but he's lying asleep. There lies she unable to reach her keys. Who would save her this time?

The thunder made its way through the air towards Lucy. Leona smiled as the thunder was discharged. However, her smile disappeared when she saw flames surrounding Lucy's body acting as a barrier and the next moment, she saw Lucy unharmed.

"_Natsu! But he's asleep. He couldn't have recovered so fast…"_ Leona thought.

Leona made another move against her. However, the second zap destroyed the entire wall behind her. Smoke filled the area. She was horrified. Lucy dodged the attack despite drinking the tea. How could she?

When the smoke cleared, she saw Lucy in the arms of a handsome guy with black spiky hair and blue eyes. It was he who helped her dodge the attack. It was he who saved her.

"I told you Lucy. Before the danger comes to face you, it has to face me first," he said with a heart-warming smile. He was hit by the zap slightly. However, he ensured that Lucy was unharmed.

Lucy's eyes remained wide opened. She placed her hand on his face unable to believe it was he. Tears surfaced her eyes.

"Kai… is it really you?" she cried, burying her head deep into his chest. She could hardly open her eyes.

"It's all fine. I'm back now," he said, gently brushing her blonde hair, "Let' go back, sweetie. You don't have to fight anyone."

He jumped holding her in his arms taking her away. He was soon out of the battlefield, away from the castle and ran into the nearby forest. He saw that she has fallen asleep.

"You seem to be really tired. I'll take you back home," he said to himself.

Then, he heard her mutter in her sleep.

"I really missed you, Kai," muttered Lucy.

"I missed you too, sweetie," he said as he held her in a bridal style. He carried her up to a carriage and let her sleep with her head resting on his chest. She held onto his shirt, not letting it out.

~0~

"_What happened just now?"_ thought Leona. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't understand it. "_I must be there with Natsu. I must apologize and tell him what just happened."_

~0~

"_That smell… I cannot be wrong… Even though it is ten years, I still remember that smell… The young master… I have to tell him something important,"_

* * *

**How's the chapter? I made it long 'cause many of them I asked me too. Hope you really like it and have some question regarding the plot. Please do review!**


	5. Unconscious

**Me: Thanks, Guys, for all your reviews. I really felt good. I really want to thank all those who love this story. Finally a new chap. As many wanted to know, this chapter will have some KaixLucy. You'll learn more about Kai through the subsequent chapters. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter-5 Unconscious**

"Sorry, princess, His Highness has taken a large amount of the potion in. I even wonder if he can make it alive. However, I've prepared some sort of antidote for it. Just make sure you give it to him, every day and night until he wakes up…" said the old doctor as he left the room, "You sure made it a mess. Who did tell you to do something like this? I'm just not the royal doctor for you family. I'm more like a family member, right."

The old man sighed. The princess remained silent the whole time.

"You call this love. Do you know what it means? True love… you'd never hurt the person you love in any way. In fact, you'd bear all the pain in order that that someone you love is happy. Wait! Why am I telling you all this? You know all these facts… You are more intelligent than all the others around you… I used to be proud about of serving you. Now I feel ashamed that I know a girl like you…" the old man spoke his heart out. He was always frank and direct. He was never known to hide his feelings. He was the royal doctor of the Vanillia kingdom. He helped them whenever they had a problem, physically and psychologically.

Having said this, the old man left the castle. The princess was reduced to tears. However, the old man didn't wait to comfort her. He went out to catch the carriage arranged for him and having a last glimpse of the castle, he left.

"_I guess this will make her learn her lesson. I only pray he'd make it out of danger. Otherwise the things will turn even worse for her. She would never be able to forgive herself. However, I never thought she'd be mad for such a man who …Never mind... True love… She'd never know what it is… If only she had met him, she would definitely understand what true love means," _thought the old doctor as he was taken away in his carriage.

~0~

"_Really? I don't know the meaning of love… But I thought I loved him. I know it was a foolish act but I wanted him more than anything. I really loved him. I couldn't see him close to any other girl… Natsu… Please wake up soon… I can't bear the guilt of murdering you… Please wake up," _the Princess prayed.

~0~

It was only minutes that Lucy became somewhat conscious. She found herself in the arms of someone she knew so closely. He was someone she longed to see. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He just smiled back at her. Sleep was again taking over her body. He saw her struggle against the building up unconsciousness.

"Kai… Is it really you? … Kai…" she muttered in her trance.

He held her tightly, not to let her go. She held his shirt with her fist even tighter. He just couldn't understand her actions.

"Relax, sweetheart, I'm fine and I'll always be there with you," he whispered to her.

Lucy seemed to calm down at his voice. Placing her head on his chest, she let the sleep take over her body. She, however, didn't loosened her hold.

"_I wonder this girl always gets me so worried,"_ he thought.

~0~

"_Where am I?" thought the pink haired fire mage. He was in a place like desert. To be exact, it was a desert but not of sand. It was full of white sand. The sun lowered him as the time passed. In the other direction, somewhere far, he heard a scream of a child. _

"_**Aster!"**_

"_Aster?" thought the fire mage as he ran towards the direction of the source. He ran and ran until he reached a certain area. There he saw a small boy with pink spiky hair like his. Standing behind the boy was a man of about 25 years old with white hair and considerate eyes. _

"_What happened?" thought the fire mage, "No way can it be. Is it real? It can't be a dream. Why are my memories flowing back to me in my dream?"_

_He saw that the small boy was holding yet another small girl of his equal age. Her beautiful blonde hair was now dripping in her own blood. The curls at the end of her hair were all red with blood. She wasn't opening her eyes. She was like a corpse. She wasn't breathing either. The boy was in shock. After few minutes, slowly, tears made their way down his face, washing her hair stained with blood. The boy cried and cried. The man behind him consoled him but was of no use. Soon, anger emerged in him for the want of revenge. His flames all changed to blood red. _

"_Young master?" the man called with worry but the boy didn't turn back._

"_Take care of her body. I'll be back here," the boy replied as he ran off into the castle in front of them on the white sands._

"_Young Master!" the man shouted._

~0~

Natsu gritted his teeth. He clenched his fist tight. However, he still didn't open his eyes. This caught the princess' attention.

"Sebastien, call for the doctor. Tell him he moved. Tell him he moved. Bring him back. Tell him it's a sincere request to save his life. No matter what I want his life to be saved," The princess requested the commander with tears in her eyes.

The commander left immediately with her orders. The princess sat there praying for her prince to wake up soon.

~0~

"I see…" the old doctor said, "It's a good sign. I guess it may take a week for him to wake up but it would take more time for his injuries to heal. By examining his body, I can tell you that he has more injuries than can be seen. It is also clear that he has been tiring himself out since few days. If you really want to pay back for all that you have done, take a good care of him."

He earned a nod from the princess. The old man walked towards the door, accompanied by the commander. He just turned back and saw at the princess.

"Leona," he said.

The princess was surprised. The old man rarely called out her name. Very few people were permitted to call her by her name. He was one of them, of course. However, he never used to except for one or two occasions. She listened to what the old man was saying keenly.

"Do you still intend on getting his love?" he asked her.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Do you know about his past? May be he did love a girl back then. I guess it's her memories that drive him to be alive. I've seen so many people with different kinds of diseases. He was almost on his deathbed but within a few hours, everything changed. He's now on the road to life. I guess if her memories didn't drive him to live, I wouldn't have expected him to survive… Well, I not really concerned with your private matters but still I wanted to tell you… Love can do miracles in peoples' lives. I've known some of them but the rest are still a mystery," said the old man.

The door banged behind him as he left leaving the beautiful princess in confusion.

~0~

"_It has been one and a half day since you've returned home Lucy. You're still not awake. Don't make me go nuts. I just can't live without you. Wake up, would you?" _thought the blue eyed man, sitting in his room.

There were officials in his room with whom he was talking. They all could see the disinterested look on his face. They all were nearly around his age, more like his friends and companions.

"Kai-sama doesn't seem to have any interest in the discussion today," a red-haired girl from the group said.

"Yeah, he's more worried about Lucy-sama. I hope she'd do fine," said a green haired boy.

"Of course he'd be. The girl he loved is unconscious. Why would he not be worried?" said a blue haired guy.

"Stop it, Lance," said the prince.

"Why should Lance stop? Don't you love her?" asked a pink haired girl.

"Cluster, not you too…" the prince whined. He turned his face away as a blush formed on it, making his face turn deep red. His friends giggled at his reactions.

Sure they loved teasing him and they teased him even more when Lucy's around. However, soon his blush faded and worry crowded his face.

"What's the matter, Kai?" asked Cluster.

"Do you guys mind leaving me alone for a while?" asked the prince.

"I am sure he's pretty worried about her. Let's go guys," said Lance as he got up from his position. He could notice his eyes widen. He was sure something was about to happen and they could tease him.

After closing the room, the group of four was walking in the corridor.

"What do you think Lance happened to him all of a sudden?" asked the green haired guy.

"Oh, nothing, He just wants to spend some time alone with her, that's all. Don't worry too much about him, Reed", replied Lance.

"You mean, Lucy but isn't she still unconscious," questioned Cluster.

"What do you think? Having known him for so long time, I can even tell from his reactions. If I'm not wrong, she'll be running past us towards his room," said Lance.

His prediction was true. The next moment they saw the blonde haired girl run past them. She took a sharp turn and ended up at the large doorway of his room. Tears were in her eyes, hesitating to open the door.

"You are quite right, Lance. No doubt you're the best friend of Kai-sama," said the red haired girl.

"Thanks, Erika. I'd take that as a compliment. Now you see, he'd open the door smiling at her," he said.

They all positioned themselves watching them from far.

After two minutes, the door opened showing the black spiky haired, blue eyed, handsome, heartthrob of the entire kingdom smiling at her.

"I cannot take it any more," she said as she hit him from outside.

Kai was shocked at her reaction. His friends who were watching the couple from far were equally shocked. Then, Lucy hugged him tightly, not willing to let go of him.

"You idiot! You really scared me you know that! I was crying for you all these days. Where were you hiding? I thought you were dead…," she said as she sobbed on his shoulder. His shirt got wet because of her tears. Then, she pulled herself back, still crying and turned away from him facing the large window in front of his door. Kai was quite shocked. He didn't expect such a reaction from Lucy's side.

He just neared her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her back close to him, he placed his head on her shoulders. She was still crying.

"Was it really me who scared you? I was scared the most when I knew that you were running away. You should have told me. If I had not come there in time that day, I couldn't imagine what would have happened to you. That's something I cannot even imagine in a nightmare," he whispered.

"But that's not a reason for you to risk your life. I cannot lose you," she replied, turning back to face him. Her face was very close to his. A slight blush formed on their faces.

"Protecting your life with mine… that's worth the world," he replied.

Tears mounted on her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Tears in her eyes were something precious to him. He never wanted to see her cry, not for any reason.

"Are you sad, Lucy?" asked Kai.

"No, Kai," she replied.

"Why are you crying then?" he asked.

"Because of you, idiot. Never leave me. Don't you dare leaving me again. I can't bear the idea of losing you, Kai," she said, digging into his chest deeper, holding her even tight.

She suddenly felt something wet her hair. Lying in his arms, she asked with a smile on her face, "Why are you crying, idiot?"

"I missed you too much… you know… too much I mean…" he said as he shed some tears.

"You know, Luce, You act like a baby when you're around." He said bearing a gentle smile. His love was in his arms. The situation could not be any better.

"Stop teasing me, okay and don't you dare leave me again," she shouted.

"You too," he smiled at her.

"Guys! Let's leave them like this for some time. They haven't seen each other for a while now. Let's move. We have work to do," said Lance as he forced others to come with him.

"_Man… I would love if they'd be together like this forever," _he thought.

~0~

"He is unconscious, Sire. It would be the best time to go for it," his loyal servant said.

"It isn't the best time, Fred. I want him to be conscious. I want him to see what I'm doing. I want to hear him shout and scream. Until I hear that, I will never be relieved. After what he did to me ten years back, I'm going to make his life even more difficult for him. Right now, at this moment, I know more about his life than he does. I promise Natsu Dragneel…. I'll make your life miserable. Ha ha ha!" he laughed loudly.

* * *

**So How was this chapter? Liked it or Not? Please tell me. Your reviews mean a lot. **


	6. Memories that kept me living part I

**I made this chapter extra long for you guys. I hope this chapter sounds better than the other chapters of mine. This chapter was getting too long so I had to break it into to parts. The first part deals with Natsu's memories that made him live. The next part mostly deals with Kai and Lucy. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-6 Memories that kept me living (part-I)**

"_I'm nearing the place he is there. I can't tell how long I waited for this day. I'll meet him after ten years. My young master…. The master who has grown in front of my own eyes. I raised him along with his Highness. He was dear to me. He always cherished me. He always called me whenever he needed advice or whenever he wanted to tell me something. Even when he wanted to tell His Highness about the girl he loved, he told me first. I can't wait to meet the little brat I used to know. Wonder how strong he has gotten since I last saw him. He's just like his father. Yep, he's a hard head but life with him is fun. Those memories of his are the only things that have kept me living till date_," thought the man with white hair. He was 35 now. He loved that kid he raised with his bare hands. However, Fate had it that he had to stay away from him, making it unable to protect him. Now that he was conscious again, he can now search for his dear child.

~0~

_Natsu could see the spiky pink haired boy run into the castle. The anger that had been raging inside him made it impossible for anyone to stop. The castle was large, well built. It had a huge army, protecting its Lord as they call him. They came one by one to stop the boy but alas! Nothing could stop him. Whatever came in the demonic blood red fire of his, just turned to ash. The boy was never like this. He was so mad. He wanted to kill anyone responsible for the death of his beloved. The girl… she was so precious to him. But she was killed… That too, in front of his own onyx eyes. Those eyes of his which had laughter a few moments ago, were now expressionless. Anger filled his body. It was like he was possessed. He was a child after all. World should not have been so hard on him._

_Seeing the little fire mage, Natsu could feel his own fire turning blood red. He was holding the same pain even today. Pain that cannot be shrugged off… Pain that cannot be lessened by anyone… _

_He wanted to question her, his beloved. Why she had done that? Why she took death for him? Why she had left him? Why? However, there was no one to answer his questions. No one… He lost his kingdom. He lost his father. He lost the girl he loved. Every time in his life, he's at loss. Why should he lose? Why should he have pain? Why should he suffer? _

_Suddenly the surroundings around him began to change. Everything swirled like a revolving disc. Soon, he found himself somewhere. He could see a large fireball in the centre. All the things around it moved into it crashing with the fire ball, releasing even more heat. The castle was melting due to the intense heat. Natsu saw closely. The fire ball was none other than he himself. He was shocked. How could he not remember something like that? He could do that. Suddenly he saw that the little boy's eyes widened but why. Natsu couldn't understand. Then, he saw the boy calming down and fell unconscious. There was a blast. The place where there stood a castle was all reduced to ash and nothing else. _

_What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? Natsu was like having a headache. His head was bursting out with many questions. Who would answer them? Why are all his memories coming to him all of a sudden? _

_Then, again, everything swirled like into a black hole. He now found himself in a place like around a lake. Natsu knew this place. This was a place where she met her for the first time._

_Aster… she was the girl he loved. She was the girl he held close to his heart. No other girl has ever made it near his heart. Even though she's not there around him, he still has the same love for her._

_The place it was still the same. It is a small lake, which is surrounded by Sakura trees on all sides. Reflecting the colour of the pink Sakura flowers, the lake water looked pink. His beloved loved this colour. Somewhere behind the Sakura trees, he noticed some movement. _

"_Who's that?" he called out._

_There was no reply. There was no motion._

"_Who so ever it is, please step forward," he said._

_However, no one came out. Natsu decided to see for himself who it was. He began walking near the Sakura tree._

"_I thought you'd identify me," said a sweet voice from behind._

_Natsu's eyes remained wide opened. Never did he expect that he'd hear that voice again, even though it was in a dream. _

"_Aster… I-is I-it r-really y-you?" he asked unable to believe me._

"_You haven't lost everything yet. Go search for the things you lost. You'll find at least one of them. There are many important things in your life, which you have to guard. I hope you'd succeed in everything you pursue," she said. _

_As soon as she completed speaking, everything disappeared into emptiness. Natsu was shouting, calling out her name but was of no use. It was a dream, right. Just a dream but he wanted to have her in reality. _

"_Aster" he cried as he banged his fists into nothingness down him._

_~0~_

The princess saw what happened to 'her lord' as she calls him. He was screaming and shouting. Only one name came out of his mouth and that was "Aster". It's been one week like this. Everyday he screamed her name. Tears flowed out of his closed eyes. She used to fear him. She never expected him to be like this.

"_Was she the girl he loved? Did he love her that much that he cannot forget her even in his sleep, though a sleep potion induced it? Is she that beautiful that he could fall for me?"_ the princess thought.

The princess was cut off in the middle of her thoughts when she saw him get up suddenly. He sat on his bed. The princess was sitting near him, taking care of him. He just smiled at her. That made her heart go nuts. He had never smiled at her. This was the first time he had smiled at her. She thought made it to his heart.

However, her happiness lasted for only a few seconds. The very next moment he was screaming at her.

"Where is Lucy?" he asked, anger was building up in his tone. At first, he couldn't remember anything. Then, he realized that he fell unconscious after eating the food. He remembered the discussion about a fight between the two princesses.

The princess stammered. What would she tell him? A black spiky haired guy came and took her away. No way he's going to believe her.

"What did you do to her?" he growled at her.

The princess stood there scared but did not answer his question. Natsu couldn't understand what happened. Lucy -she wasn't anywhere around. He cannot smell her. Where did she go?

His anger was building up more than ever.

"I asked you where Lucy is," he growled, even louder.

"What does it matter where she is if you don't love her?" she spurted out loudly.

_SLAP!_

His hand hit her right on her cheek. She had never expected such a reaction from him.

"What do you know about Love? You said you loved me right. What is a love that cannot understand? You have never understood me. Only thing you want is I. You cannot see any girl with me. You'll never understand me. Love… that you speak of lacks in it. You know what love means. It has kept me living… all these years. Today if I'm alive, it's only because someone loved me deeply." Natsu bowed his head.

His hair covered his eyes. The princess held her cheek where he had hit her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. However, she noticed him shedding tears already before even they fell from her eyes.

"Natsu…" she couldn't speak. Sorrow has made it difficult for her to speak.

"You know something, you'll never understand Aster. She was kind, gentle and beautiful. Her soul was pure. Her smile warmed me up. Her sorrow enraged me wanting to kill any one and every one responsible for it. Her voice crushed the thoughts and anger in me. She is a pure white lily. You… Not only would you, no girl in the world ever replace her in my life. Today I shall tell you the reason why… It is because **Aster was never my love… Aster was my life… My life ended with her ten years ago. It is only her life that I'm carrying with me. This is the only reason why I cannot love anyone!"** Natsu shouted.

"Princess… I really sorry that I have hit you but I wanted you to realize your mistake, that's all. Besides, I am the Prince of the Dragon kingdom and we can only have one woman in our life. In my life, it's Aster. No one can ever replace her, ever." Natsu made his point clear.

"Then, what about Lucy? Don't you love her?" She asked.

"Lucy is just my nakama. I don't… love her." Natsu clarified but the last part came out late, with much difficulty you can say.

"Really? Then why did you face such difficulty in saying that? Can you swear that you don't love her? Then how could you hug her? You were about to kiss her, right? Why did you do that, Mr. One woman Man?" the princess asked,

Natsu had no answer. He couldn't think of any suitable answer. This question kept him thinking. What would he say to her? Would he say that he hugged her because she felt like his beloved for a moment?

Seeing him mute, the princess continued.

"Fine, I don't know where she is. While we were fighting, a black haired guy appeared and took her with him. She seemed to be familiar with the guy. That's all I know about her. There are two things I want to tell you," she said. She gave him a gap for him to understand the situation. Then, she continued, "First thing, just leave this place right now and never come back. I swear if you comeback, I shall not let you go. Now run, would you?"

Natsu was left in a shock. He began running to find his dear friend. He had a duty to protect her. Then, he remembered about the second thing she wanted to tell him. He paused at the doorway.

"What happened? Why did you stop? Did you change your mind?" she asked him with a rather stern voice but one filled with pain.

"What was the second thing that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

A smile crept on her face.

"Oh, the second thing is I shall always love you, my lord," she said smiling at him.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. He knew she was also stubborn. So, smiling at her, he left her castle. The commander who heard all their conversation from outside stepped in after seeking permission.

"Why did you let him go, princess?" asked the commander who just entered her room.

"Sebastien, He loves her. However, he's so dense that he doesn't realize it. Did you see how overprotective of her? Even after waking up after a deep sleep, what he remembered first was Lucy. He didn't remember Aster. However, he still refuses to agree that he has fallen for some other girl. I hope the girl he loves hasn't fallen for someone else already," she said. Tears threatened to fall down from her face. She continued telling the commander, "Still Losing him gives a lot of pain,"

~0~

Natsu ran like a mad man. He didn't know which direction to go. Only he followed the scent that he could trace. His thoughts were clouded. He couldn't understand what Leona meant.

"_Then, what about Lucy? Don't you love her?" _

This was the only question revolving in his mind. Finally he came to a stop at a place where her scent ends. He couldn't trace her beyond that. It was somewhere in the nearby forest. Natsu was more than puzzled. He was so worried about her. He couldn't tell why. He knew that she was a strong girl and is capable of protecting herself but still he couldn't convince himself that she is safe. He wanted to see her safe in front of his eyes.

"_Do I love her? No way! But then, why does she feel like Aster? Aster died right in front of me, in my very own arms. Then, why does she feel like Aster? Every thing about Lucy is so much like Aster… But then… Aster…" _so went his thoughts.

"Young master!" He was cut off in between his thoughts due to this stern yet considerate voice of his. He knew to whom that voice belonged. Tears flowed from his very eyes. He really missed that man. The man whom he called his second father was right behind him after ten years. Natsu turned around, ran to the man and hugged him. His second father was back.

"Father Yuri, Where were you all these years? I missed you so much. First, I lost father, then the kingdom, then, Aster and then you. I thought I was always at loss," Natsu cried in his father's arms.

"I'm sorry, young master but because of 'The Spell', I was sent into a deep sleep for ten years. I'm sorry I couldn't be by your side for all these years. Please forgive me," said the white haired man.

"Don't say that Father Yuri. I'm glad that you are back. I really am glad to see you," said Natsu.

Soon, the white haired man pulled himself away from his master. He was now more serious. Natsu asked what he was serious about.

"Young Master, I want to tell you something important. It's about Her Highness. She's alive. She didn't die when you left her in my care for the castle," said the man.

Natsu's eyes remained wide opened.

"What are you saying, Father Yuri? She's alive but she died in my arms, in front of my very own eyes," Natsu shouted, unable to believe what he has just heard.

"Let me explain what happened," the white haired man said, "That day when he was about to stab you, the princess came in between and got stabbed by the sword instead. She experienced a lot of pain. Soon, her breathing stopped. She lied there just like a corpse. The sight enraged you. We both thought that she was dead. Your fire changed to blood red. You behaved as if you were possessed. It was deadly just to watch you in that condition. You asked me to take care of her body while you left for the castle. I called you many times, _"Young Master, come back," _but my voice didn't reach you. You were not willing to listen to anyone. All you wanted was the revenge for her death. When you disappeared into the castle, I gave a last call by calling you by your name, _"Natsu!"_

Yet my voice didn't reach you. However, your name did reach her heart. The very next moment I saw the princess cough some blood. She breathed heavily and sat up in her position. Blood was still oozing out for her wound. The sword was still stabbed in her body. Gathering her strength, she pulled the sword out of her body, giving a yelp of pain. More blood came out from the wound as the sword was pulled out. She lost all of her strength and most of her blood. With her remaining strength, she dragged herself slowly in the direction of the castle. Her eyes tended to close. Her body tended to droop down. Yet she dragged herself to the castle."

The man sighed. Natsu couldn't believe what he heard.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he asked. He could now feel the pain she had suffered.

"I did stop her.

"_Princess, please stop. Young master told me to take care of you. Your body is badly bleeding. If you continue to move, you'll lose more blood and you may…" _I couldn't even think of that dreadful word. But, my child, you know what she replied.

"_I would die, that's it, right. I will die even if I stay here. I will die even if I go in. I prefer to go in rather than stay here. I just can't see my life dying in there. I have to go in to stop him from dying. Father Yuri, will you do me a favor? If I have to die and you'd ever meet him after my death, just tell him that __**'his'**__ Aster always loved him. In whatever condition I may be there, I shall always love him. Please just say that. I wonder he'd cry like a baby hearing this, wanting to see me and talk to me. Tell him to forgive me 'cause I couldn't be by his side. Tell him to move on… not to be stuck up on me… I will always love him. Will you tell him my final words, Father Yuri? I will die in peace if you promise me to. I am going in," _saying so the princess left towards the castle. Blood was dripping down the knee-length blonde curls.

"_Princess, don't say that. You have to live. You both have to rule the kingdom together. Princess, please stay back!" _I shouted. She was your princess right, young master. She would listen to none. Soon she disappeared into the castle. I was crying. The next moment I saw the castle walls melting. The very next moment there was a blast. The castle was turned to Ash.

Then after, I don't remember anything. I wake up after ten years to know that I was sleeping there the whole time because of 'The Spell'. Ever since I woke up, I was searching for you, young master. It was only the promise I made to the princess and my memories of you that kept me living. I'm glad I told you everything," the white haired man said.

"You were right, Aster," said Natsu as he bowed to cover his eyes with his spiky hair, "I am crying like a baby. I want to see you. I want to talk to you but I don't wanna forgive you. Come back to me, Weirdo. What did you think you could get away from me so easily? How could you leave me like that? Come back to me, My Aster," Natsu cried.

Yuri couldn't help but cry along with his young master.

* * *

**So, how was the chapter? Let me now. Please post your comment, questions or suggestions in the box given below. Or you can even pm me. The next chapter- Memories that kept me living (part-II)**


	7. Memories that kept me living part II

**My longest chapter ever! Hope you like it. This chapter illuminates the relationship between Kai and Lucy. It describes why Kai was so important to her. I hope this chapter justifies all your doubts.**

* * *

**Chapter-7 Memories that kept me living (part-II)**

The dragon slayer went nuts thinking about his beloved. She was alive back then but he couldn't notice that. He was so raged by that sight that nothing but seeking revenge was on his mind. He could recollect the face of the man responsible for such tragedy very clearly. Actually, he couldn't forget his face at all. His face was square, a bit tanned and remarkably had a deep scar on his forehead. The evil smile on his face was one that could never be forgotten. Never!

Something struck Natsu's mind. It was the dream which he had when he was asleep at Leona's castle. He couldn't remember some part of the dream. Why was he unable to remember that?

"_You haven't lost everything yet. Go search for the things you lost. You'll find at least one of them. There are many important things in your life, which you have to guard. I hope you'd succeed in everything you pursue"_

He remembered the words that his lady said in his dream.

"_Is it possible that you are alive somewhere on this earth, Aster? Is Lucy my Aster? Is it why I felt her so similar to me? But she doesn't seem to remember me. Is it really you? I have to find Lucy first," thought the dragon slayer._

"Young master, Be careful!" shouted the white man as he saw a kind of darkness engulfing his child.

Natsu came back to reality. He saw himself being engulfed in darkness. He tried to run away from it but his efforts were in vain. Soon, he couldn't see anything around him but darkness all over.

"Where am I?" thought Natsu.

**~0~**

"_I wonder how he is. He took a lot of food that may result in a higher intake of the potion. I hope it doesn't get dangerous. I hope he is safe,"_ Lucy worried about the dragon slayer who collapsed at Leona's castle. It has been one week and nothing seemed to calm her down.

"What's the matter, Lucy? You seem worried," Kai asked.

He sat opposite her on the table, having his breakfast along with her table.

"Oh, it's nothing," the blonde assured.

"But I can read your mind. You're worried about that guy who was protecting you all these days. Don't worry, he'd be just fine. May be, soon enough, he may turn up right in front of us. It would be no wonder," he replied.

"You know about him…. How did you know about him?" she asked in doubt.

"You remembered that day. You decided to run away without telling me. When I got the news, I rushed to your castle. I was horrified to find a war continuing there. This made me more worried. I searched for you in the entire castle but found you nowhere. Then, there was a sudden blast. I ran in the direction of blast. There I saw you lying on the ground. You did a great job, taking down 11 mages. I was sure you were quite exhausted, using your multiple summon ability. There were going to kill you when I jumped in. I was horrified to see that a pink spiky haired fire mage also jumped in to save you. Signaling him to take you away with him, I fought with those mages," he replied.

"What? Natsu and you saved me. I remembered seeing you last at the castle. I was so worried. I heard no news from you. There were still 14 mages to be taken down. I was afraid that you died trying to save me. I was so scared. Why did you send me away with him? Why did you… risk your life?" she asked.

"Lucy… I want to you to know something… I wouldn't be able to protect you even if I took you with me. So, I let him take you. He's pretty strong, you see. I was convinced that he could protect you no matter what the circumstances would be. That was why, Grandpa Makarov sent him to your rescue," he said as he sighed.

"My question is why did you decide to fight all the other 14 mages alone? Why did you risk your life for mine? You like dying for me, don't you? I'm not going to let that happen. Never! I will never forgive you if you do so. Live for me, Kai. Like you always do. I want you to live on this earth with me. I cannot imagine a world with out you," the blonde replied.

He has never sent the blonde like this before. She was different. Sure thing, she has changed in a way.

"You don't know Kai, how much important you are to me. Ever since that day, I was lonely. I couldn't remember a thing. I used to get mad. My head used to burst out, trying to recollect the things I knew but nothing could help me. Then, you came in my life. You are the only person who helped me out of this confusion. You told me not to stress myself, trying to remember the memories of my past. _Let them come to you gradually and slowly of their own accord so that when they come back to you, they'll always be with you, forever. _This was what you said to me, right. You were always there with me, in both happy times and sad times. It was only because of you that Lucy exists today. I cannot point a single memory without you in it. You were always a part of my life, Kai. Even when I …." Kai stopped her in the middle of her speech.

He hugged her tight. Tears were now falling down his face.

"Don't say any more. I never thought I would hear that from you. I never ever thought so… You… are the most precious thing in my life. I will be happy to die for your life. However, remember this, I'm not going to let you die before me. I will not die before you. I will die along with you, wherever I'd be, whatever I'd do. Always remember this. I shall always be with you. I shall always love you, Lucy," he said.

Lucy was shocked by his reaction. He indeed truly loved her. She knew that ever since she has known him. He always had love for her in his eyes. He was always caring and considerate for her. He never let her cry. He was her most trusted friend. He was the only hope for her in her castle. He made her laugh. He took all the possible measures to ensure that she'd be happy. She was his everything. In short, she was his life.

Lucy hugged him back. He felt warmth in her for him. He knew, despite the fact that **She could never be his**, he would always be one special person in her life and that mattered him the most.

"Kai, I love you too," came the reply from the blonde, making him more overwhelmed.

"Don't say that… You only make it even more difficult for me," he replied.

"Difficult for what?" she asked.

"Difficult to speak, idiot," he replied.

"You're such an idiot, you know Kai," she said.

"And you are a real pain in the neck," he said.

Both of them giggled as they broke their embrace. A slight blush formed on their face. However, they continued their giggling.

The door opened and Cluster showed up.

"Have you both finished your breakfasts?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am" they answered.

"Then, Kai, the queen wants to see you," said the pink haired girl.

"Right, I'm coming" he replied.

"You're coming with me," she ordered.

"Wait Cluster, I want to tell Lucy something," said the prince as his friend was dragging him.

"What? Tell me something?" Lucy couldn't understand.

Kai came near and whispered in her ear, "Please, don't sleep early tonight. I want to take you somewhere."

Biding Farewell, he left to meet the queen. They went through the long neatly decorated corridors. He could see that something was irritating his friend.

"What is it that is worrying you, Cluster?" he asked her.

"Was she really crying for you? Did she really say she loves you?" she asked.

"So, you seem to have overheard our conversation. What do you think?" he replied with a smile cast on his face.

"You like worrying people around you, don't you? Why didn't you tell her that you would have died that day if Lance and others didn't come to your rescue? Why do you always place your life in risk for her?" she asked him straight forward.

"'cause I love her. I can't see her in pain. That's why I do all sort of things, that make you all worried," he replied, smiling.

"What's the use when she cannot return the same love for you? She cannot love you, right. You know that too. In fact, it was you who convinced her that she couldn't love you because…" she said.

"Because she promised to marry someone. She cannot break a promise, can she? And if I love her, knowing this fact, then that would be my problem. She's not, at all, at fault. It's true that I loved her but I have felt the same love in return for mine. She always respected my love. She never said anything even if I called her my lady or sweet heart or sweetie or whatever. However, it was on the day I read her mind that I realized that the love she has for me is actually the love she has for a certain fire mage she knew before she lost her memories. That's what I told her. I couldn't claim false love. I could read her mind. I could see her past memories. He loved her so much you don't know, Cluster. Even my love would be nothing compared to that. Besides, **My** **Love is Different**. Love just doesn't mean ending up in a relation. Love is much more than that. Try to understand it," he replied.

"I tell you both are really hard to understand. Take that from me. Nothing can be done for you both," she said, leaving him at the door of the Queen's room.

"I know that", he said as he entered the room.

After a few seconds, a blue haired guy turned up behind her.

"This boy is helpless, isn't he?" she said to the blue haired guy, who was standing behind her.

"Yeah, sure. He's so good. That sometimes makes me feel so jealous. Lucy is very lucky to have a friend like him," said Lance.

~0~

Lucy leaned on the table in her room, resolving to boredom. Suddenly, her thoughts went back on her memories she had till date.

* * *

"_What's your name?" asked a boy with black spiky hair to blonde haired girl, crying in the corner of her room, "Don't cry, everything will be just fine. Trust me"_

_The boy cast an innocent smile. Hearing his voice, the girl stopped crying at once. _

"_My name's Lucy and yours?" she replied._

"_My name's Kai"_

* * *

"_Kai, Dad said Mom's dead. She isn't speaking to me either. She's so angry with me. Please make Mom speak with me. I want to talk to her." The blonde girl pleaded._

"_Aunt will never come back, Lucy. Please accept the truth, Lucy. You have to come to reality," said Kai, as he hugged her._

"_But Kai, why are you crying?" Lucy suddenly felt tears in her own eyes, "Why am I crying?"_

_Both of them went on crying for a long time._

* * *

"_Kai, My head is bursting out. I am unable to recollect anything from my past," she cried to his spiky haired friend._

"_Let me see," said Kai as he placed his hand on her forehead. His hand began to shine. After a while, he smiled at his friend. She was worried._

"_Don't worry about them too much. Let them come to you gradually and slowly of their own accord so that when they come back to you, they'll always be with you, forever. So, don't try hard to recollect them. They'll come back when they have to," he said._

"_How did you do this? I thought you were a fire mage only," she asked with curiosity._

"_It's a trick I've learnt from my Grandpa. I can read your mind now," he replied, still smiling at her._

_She smiled back._

* * *

"_Kai! Be careful!" Lucy shouted. _

_The black haired boy fell down, trying to save her from falling. He badly injured his right hand._

"_Are you hurt, Lucy?" he asked, still yelping with pain._

_Tears mounted in her beautiful eyes._

"_Why do you always do this, idiot?" she cried, hugging him._

* * *

"_Kai, as you said, yesterday, I had a dream. I saw a dragon in my dream. It was large scaly, with a large mane. I saw myself talking to it. I promised to marry a dragon. Then, I could hear my thoughts saying that I loved someone. What should I do, Kai? Should I go search for the dragon or should I search for the guy I loved?" she told him._

"_You are a celestial mage, right. You know what to do better," he replied casually._

"_Yes, I cannot break my promise but then what about the guy I loved?" she asked._

"_It is a decision you have to make Lucy," Kai replied, placing his hands on her shoulders._

"_What's the matter, Kai? You seem so sad…" she asked him._

"_Lucy, I want to tell you something… I love you, Lucy," he said with difficulty, clenching his fist._

"_I love you too, Kai," said the blonde, innocently. He knew she didn't quite understand what he meant. She was giving him a casual reply._

"_No way, You cannot love. You shouldn't love me… You promised to marry a dragon, right. So, you cannot love me…. Besides, there's someone out there waiting for you, Lucy… Do find him," he said as he began running to his room._

"_But Kai… how do I find both of them?" she doubted._

* * *

"_Kai, Promise me you'll always be by my side. You'll never leave me," she said as she held his hand._

_They were playing on the field. Then, the blonde suddenly had a doubt if the guy she had known for years would be there for her always._

"_Never doubt me. I promise you wherever I'll be, whatever I'll be, no matter what I shall always be by your side. Any danger shall have to face me, before it faces you." The black haired prince said as if taking an oath. _

_The blonde laughed as she heard him take the oath._

* * *

"_I don't want to remember anything… I said I don't want to remember anything…" said the blonde._

"_But why? Why don't you want to remember any of your memories?" he asked, concerned about her._

"_Because I'll forget you if I remember my past. One of my maid said that, when we make new memories we forget the old ones. If I remember them back, I'd forget you" she replied._

_The fire mage remained stunned at this reply of his friend._

"_Because of me?" he asked._

"_Yeah, Kai. I've known you from where my memory calls back. If I remember everything, I will have to leave you. You love me, right, Kai. Would you not be sad if I left you?" she asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Lucy…" he couldn't just speak anything but hug her back._

"_When I leave you, you'll feel very lonely, don't have any other friends except me. I don't want you to be lonely. You were there with me, in my pain, in my happiness, in my sorrow and even in my anger. I just can't leave you alone," she said._

_He was very touched by her words. There was nothing he could say to her._

"_Lucy… You memories hold some people who loved you more than I did. They are waiting for you to return. I wonder they might be waiting for their entire life time for you to return_. _Losing memories is the most painful thing ever. When you lose them, you lose a part of yourself. You'd be suffering for the rest of your life with regret. Besides, when you go away with him, I'd be quite happy. I promised you that I'll always be there for you. It's a promise. I would never break that. I'll always be with you," he said, "So, Now, will you try to remember?"_

"_If you promise so, then I will" replied the blonde._

* * *

"_Kai, I wonder if I have fallen for you" said the blonde, doubtedly._

"_The love you have for me is not actually the true love for me… This love of yours belongs to someone in your past who happens to be a fire mage and I don't want to claim false love. I don't mind if I won't be able to marry you. I don't care if you could never be able to be mine. I only care if I could die for you. Can I? Would you ever allow me?" he asked his friends._

"_I would never! Never allow you to die … let alone it be for me… Don't ever break your promise. I'll never forgive you if you do so," replied the blonde._

* * *

"_Kai, I finally remembered the name of the guy in my memories that you speak of," she said._

"_Really, it's a great development," he said._

"_It's…um… I really remembered it…" she couldn't recollect._

"_Doesn't matter… You'll recollect them slowly and steadily…I'd help you in case you need my help…" he said._

_It was hard to convince her at first. Then, she gradually made some effort. However, there wasn't any development. She tried hard and he helped her to do so._

* * *

"_There are so many memories I have with Kai… Though I couldn't remember my past, He was always there for me. It was actually his memories that kept me living till today. Otherwise I would have died crying, unable to remember, long back. Memories are so important." _She thought.

"_Kai is right. I can feel the love for the guy in my memories, though I don't remember any of them or him. Now I can understand my feelings for Kai. I can see the difference in them. That's the true heart of mine that I would like to offer him. Kai was right…_ _**Our love is different**_," thought Lucy.

~0~

"_The Spell was powerful enough to seal her memories but it wasn't powerful enough to seal her feelings for him. I'm looking forward to the day when they'll be together," _thought Kai as he guided his friend to the carriage.

"Kai, where are you taking me?" she asked.

She couldn't possibly see because of the blindfold he put on her eyes. He held her hand in order to guide her as soon as they climb in the carriage.

"We are just nearing it," he said, looking out how far they had to travel still.

"Why did Aunt call you today?" she asked, curious to know.

"It was to see the photographs of a few princesses for marriage," he replied casually.

"You must have refused all of them. Am I right?" she said.

"You know my heart," he replied.

"You must have had a long class of counseling for that," she said.

"Sure I did. You bet, I wasn't listening to any of it," he said.

"Hey, Kai, would you move on?" she asked.

"Unless I'm alive, I don't think so," he replied.

"I expected that. If I cannot change you, I cannot possibly even talk to Natsu about moving on," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Natsu fell in love with a girl years ago and I still stuck up on that girl, though she's dead. It really feels bad. But moving on would be a better option," she told him.

It was strange that Lucy was thinking about another guy so much. So, Kai, felt like asking her, "Do you love him?"

"I'm already confused with my own confusions. I love some other guy and I promised to marry a dragon. I cannot have a third love," she said, "May you should try helping me out."

"You seem to have a better understanding of relations now, don't you?" he said.

"We're there," he said as they reached the destination.

"Really I'm quite excited to see this place," she said with excitement.

Kai opened the blindfold. What Lucy saw stunned her as well confused her. It was a lake with pink Sakura trees surrounding it. The water appeared pink because of the reflection of the flowers. The thing that caused the confusion was this place seemed familiar as if it held many memories hidden in it.

"_I guess this would help to open up. This was the place where they had first met. So, this should bring out her memories. She's quite running out of time. If she doesn't remember within the next fifteen days, she's going to lose them for the rest of her life. Losing memories is the most painful thing ever. When you lose them, you lose a part of yourself. You'll suffer for the rest of the life with regret. Apparently, memories are the only things that keep us going,"_ he thought.

"Hey, Luce, Liked it? This place is called the Lake of Etel," he said.

"_The Lake of Etel"_ the blonde thought.

* * *

**Please post your comment about this chapter. How was Kai? Did you like him? Let me know. Comment or pm me. Anything does fine.**

**Next chapter- Last Wish.**


	8. Last wish partI

**Guys, I know this is a short chapter. I'm going out today. This was the best I could do. I hope you like it. Please enjoy the chapter ahead. **

**Note: Whatever happens with Natsu is written in bold italics. The rest happens with Lucy and Kai.**

* * *

**Chapter-8 Last wish (part-I)**

"_**Where am I? What is this place full of darkness? I cannot see a thing around me." Thought Natsu.**_

"_**Natsu… Natsu… I have something to tell you…" said a female voice from the darkness.**_

"_**Who's that?" he shouted, pulling out its sword from its case.**_

"_**You shouldn't care who am I. You should be more worried about your girl. She has fallen for some other guy…" she said.**_

"_**What do you mean?" he asked.**_

"_**Just see something that I'm showing you," the voice said.**_

_**Natsu could see something in the darkness. It was the lake where he met Aster for the first time. "Lake of Etel?" he thought. He could see two figures on the lake side. **_

"_**It's Lucy and Spiky!" he shouted.**_

"_Lake of Etel"_ Lucy thought. The very name seemed to bring up many memories from her past. She looked around. She was searching for someone, not sure who it was. She looked around from tree to tree, branch to branch, petal to petal but she wasn't sure whom she was searching for. Why does this place trigger her mind so much? She felt a slight ache in her head, strong enough to cause dizziness. She was getting agitated and frustrated. She threatened to fall down on the ground but Kai caught her.

"_This is really bad. Is the Spell so effective? More effective than her love?" _the young man thought.

Kai helped her to stand up on her feet.

"Calm down Lucy. What's the matter?" he asked worried.

"It's nothing. I'm feeling somewhat dizzy. This place …. This place is driving me nuts… This place…" she said as sweat began to form on her forehead. Tension was unwrapping itself in her mind. Kai maintained his composure and said in a firm yet considerate voice.

"Didn't you like this place. I was searching for this place for two years. A special place to surprise you…" he said, diverting her thoughts.

Lucy felt calm at once. His voice sure calms her down. All her agitation and frustration was nullified.

"Lucy, just close your eyes…" He said.

She closed her eyes gently, following his voice. She seemed to be calmer than before. He slowly raised her head to point the sky. Then he asked her to open her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see the beautiful night sky studded with stars. The stars reflected off her eyes making them shine like themselves.

"Your eyes are shining like the stars. I've never seen anything as beautiful as you…" Kai said.

"_**How did he know those words? These words were something I told Aster ten years ago.." Natsu thought.**_

Her eyes widened at what she heard. His voice echoed throughout her mind. It was as if she heard them before but could not recollect who said them. Her head started to burst out. It was then when Kai grabbed her by her waist, pulling her head near his mouth. He kissed her on her head. Lucy was taken aback by his action. She started shouting at Kai.

"What the hell did you do?" she shouted at him.

"Uh, Nothing. I just kissed you on your forehead. It isn't a big deal," he said.

"_**How did he do that?" he thought. **_

"_**She doesn't love you. She has only betrayed you for your love," the voice kept on echoing in his mind. Natsu refused to believe but he couldn't ignore what was happening right in front of his eyes. Did she really not love him ever?**_

She was still in his arms, close to him. A slight blush formed on her face. This made him chuckle. She smiled.

"You can say it as my last wish," he said abruptly.

Lucy was shocked by his answer.

"What do you mean? What do you mean by 'last wish'? Answer me!" She was now holding his shirt.

"Well… I'm…not really… sure… but I… called you sweetheart and my lady… All that was left was kissing you… I've done that… so that means my life's fulfilled," he said, unable to tell an appropriate answer.

"Never say things like that! I don't to hear anything like that again. You know you are the ones who make me cry the most," Lucy said as tears fell down from her sparkling eyes, "Never leave me Kai," was all she could say, digging deep into his chest, hiding her face from him.

Kai was more than shocked. He sometimes couldn't understand her actions. He let her stay there for a while.

"Lucy…" he lowered his head, placing it near her ear over her shoulders, "I love you," he whispered into her ears.

"I love you too…" came the reply.

"_**Does Lucy really love him?" he thought. It really hurt him. Why did she betray him if she was Aster? She loved him right. But it was ten years back. But still… His thoughts went on**_

"_**I told you that She did love someone else. You have been loving her since years. She has just betrayed you… What would you do? Whatever you say, I'll do that" the voice said.**_

"_**Do me a favour… Take me there… I want to kill both of them with my own hands…" he replied with a vicious smile.**_

"_**As you wish master," the voice answered. "It was easy to manipulate him than I thought" thought the voice.**_

He held onto his dear life for a while. He knew that moment wouldn't last long.

"My my… I'm sorry to disturb you couple like this… But strong ones like you are the perfect prey for me today…" said a malicious voice from behind.

Lucy and Kai broke their embrace to look around for the source of this voice. They found a man standing in front of them, dressed in armour. He had so many swords tagged along with him. His face was wide and well lit with a malicious smile.

"Who are you?" Kai commanded to know, not letting his grip of her hand.

Lucy feared. She felt something bad was about to happen. She was really scared. She only hoped that everything went well. However, nothing could convince her. Something really bad was about to happen. Something really… really bad…

"I am an assassin. Isn't that a sufficient introduction?" said the man.

Their eyes widened at the name of the assassin. Assassins were powerful mages who used their powers to kill people. Kai knew that something of this sort was sure to happen. They were after Lucy. They wanted to kill her so badly because of her memories. Her memories held a secret deep within, a secret that couldn't be told to anyone. It was a deadly secret. Only Lucy knew it. That's why it was important for her memories to return. Even with his ability to read mind, Kai couldn't find out about the secret. It was buried deep in her mind where even the most powerful mage cannot reach it. He could never figure out why.

"Give her to me. I'll probably spare your life," the assassin said.

"I shall never hand her over to you. You have to pass through me to get her," Kai replied.

He didn't have any weapons. He had to solely depend on his fire magic. He knew he'd be difficult to beat. It was an assassin after all. Whatever he'd do, he cannot outmatch an assassin of higher cadre. He had to fight with his life to save hers'. It's just not because he loves her. She also holds a secret that can affect the entire world.

The assassin and Kai took the fighting stance.

"Lucy, run away from here. Find Natsu. Go, Run," he said.

Lucy couldn't understand what to do. She took a step backward.

"I forgot to tell you something. They call me Clone," the assassin said.

"Clone!" Kai exclaimed.

"It's because I have an ability to multiply myself any number of times," Clone said, multiplying himself, ten times surrounding both of them in a circle.

They were surrounded. There was no room to escape. They had to fight him. That's the only choice but he was worried about her. She grabbed onto one of her key.

"Gate of the Goat, I open thee!" She chanted.

Capricorn, the most loyal spirit of the Heartphilia family was summoned. He fought the clones along with Kai. However, within the wink of an eye, the clones multiplied and surrounded Kai. He tried to destroy them with his flames but more of them appeared, ultimately he ended up with his neck under the sword of the assassin.

"Lucy, Run!" was all he could shout to the celestial mage who stood there in shock.

"Close the gate of your goat or else I'll kill him," the man shouted.

As he said, she closed the gate of Capricorn. Reluctantly, Capricorn disappeared.

"I guess killing you would make it easy to take her life," Clone smiled evilly. All his clones disappeared. He had his sword under Kai's neck.

"Kill me but spare her life," Kai pleaded.

"You are trying to save her by risking your life. However, that girl doesn't even seem to value your life. You're ready to die for her but will she die for you?" he asked pointing to her.

Lucy was lost in thoughts. She was standing at a place ten meters away from the place they were standing. She couldn't save him. He was there for her always, protecting her from all dangers but she felt useless, unable to save him even once.

"_Lucy, please say no…"_ Kai thought.

"If I give you my life, will you spare his'," she asked.

"I will. Though we are assassins, we don't believe in taking lives more than we were told to. I'm not interested in his life. I was only told to take your life," Clone replied.

"Take my life and leave him," she shouted.

"As you wish my princess. Your last wish will be valued," Clone replied.

He loosened his grip on Kai making a fast move to strike her with his sword. She just closed her eyes, recalling all her memories. She was prepared to die. However, the sword stopped in its track in air. Clone's eyes widened. Blood was now dripping from the edge of his sword. It was few minutes since Lucy closed her eyes. Worried, she opened her eyes.

She was shocked to see Kai in front of her. The sword was stabbed in his stomach, blood dripping from the wound. He turned around to smile at her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I have to die before you. I'm sorry I'm breaking my promise…"he said, collapsing down to ground.

She was speechless. All she could utter was "Kai"

"Kai!" she shouted. Her body started glowing. Soon, she began uttering some words. Clone couldn't understand what was happening.

"Uranometria," was the final word she uttered.

Clone was struck by the immense power, making him collapse.

Lucy regained consciousness, after a few minutes, she launched the attack. She couldn't remember what happened. All she could see was Kai fell down on his back and somewhere far from him laid Clone, collapsed. She hurriedly ran to the direction of Kai, sat down, placed his head on her lap and began beating his cheeks in order that he wakes up Kai.

"Kai, wake up for me. Kai, Kai, wake up…" she said as she tried in all possible ways to wake him up.

Blood was oozing out from his wounds. Her dress was all full of blood, also was the ground flooded with blood.

"Kai… Wake up… You cannot die. You promised me… Wake up…You cannot die… You told you'd die with me. You cannot die before… I'm… I'm still alive…" she sobbed.

"So, you're worried that you didn't die. Let me do the honor of killing you," said a voice from behind.

A sword went past the body of the blonde. Her blood fell on Kai's face… He regained consciousness. He coughed some blood and opened his eyes to see a sword stabbed in her stomach.

"Lucy!" he cried.

He saw two men behind her.

"We'll leave a message for her guardian, young man. Tell him that Elvin and Caspell are waiting for him at the White Sands," one of them said, as they dragged Lucy by her hair on the ground.

"Wait! Give Lucy back! Don't do this to her!" Kai shouted as he tried to get up, only to be kicked up by one of them.

They sat in a carriage and left. Kai was helpless. He himself needed help. He had to tell Natsu about everything. He just couldn't die without telling him the truth.

"_Natsu, where are you?"_ he thought.

~0~

"Why did you not kill her at one shot? It was an easy task for us than to carry her," asked one of them.

"Well…It was our master's request to kill her in front of his eyes. He wants us to torture her till then," the other said.

"We go by our orders," they both said as they laughed.

* * *

**How was the chapter? Please comment. Good or bad? Anything please let me know how you felt about this story till know.**


	9. Last Wish partII

**Guys, here's the part –II of my Last Wish. Hope you'd like it. Sorry, cause it's short. Chapter ahead. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-8 Last Wish (part-II)**

"**Haven't we reached the place?" asked Natsu, still having a deceiving look on his face. **

"**We are almost there, master" said the female voice. It was in the form of a black bird, catching hold of his shirt over his shoulder. They appeared as a black spot in the bright day sky.**

**~0~**

The lakeside was drenched with blood. Kai slowly got up. Gathering all his strength, he walked towards the White Sands.

"_I can't wait for Natsu to come. I even don't know whether he's awake yet. I have to go save her. I promised him that I'd save her… She cannot wait for her guardian to come," _thought Kai.

His vision was becoming more and more blurry. He has lost a lot of blood. His feet wouldn't land on the ground. He didn't know how long he could keep up.

With his blurry vision, he seemed to see something black standing in front of him. His vision cleared a bit and he could see Natsu standing in front of him, with a black bird on his shoulders.

"Natsu…" he called out his name with difficulty.

Natsu pulled out his sword and pointed it out at him.

"Where's Lucy?" he demanded to know.

"Natsu… What are you doing?" Kai asked puzzled.

"I'm going to kill you both," he shouted. He looked really mad.

"You're going to kill us," Kai exclaimed, quite shocked by what he said. He could understand if he wanted to kill him but he couldn't understand why he wanted to kill Lucy. Then, he looked at the black bird on his back.

"Otame?" he said.

The black bird smiled at the mention of her name. It was really that black bird he was seeing. The black bird was famous for manipulating thoughts of the people. He guessed that Natsu was also manipulated by it.

Natsu was enraged even more. Fire surrounded him and He roared fire through his mouth. Kai held his hands in front of him in defense. Surprisingly, Natsu's fire didn't burn him. Then, he saw Natsu smile to him through the fire.

"_I now understand, buddy," _he thought.

The bird flew back to the ground, enjoying their battle. _"This is just fine with me. If we get rid of him here, then I could possibly go for his heart" she thought._

The fire subsided. Kai stood firmly on the ground, threatening to tumble.

"Is that all you've got? I won't let you kill her. You'll have to pass me to get to her. Strike me with your sword, damn it," Kai shouted, wearing a smile.

"You!" Natsu mumbled as his fire surrounded his sword, "Take this he shouted,"

Within the wink of an eye, Natsu turned back and slashed, tearing the bird into two parts. The bird was annihilated to nothingness.

"I guess I manipulated the bird of Manipulation. Sorry but I did this only to get here faster. I didn't mean any thing I've said," Natsu said as he wore a smile.

"I'm glad you're back, buddy," Kai said. More blood oozed out from his wound.

"What's the matter, Spiky? I always wanted to fight you, Spiky but not in this way. How were you all wounded up? Where's Lucy?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's all unnecessary now. It's Elvin and Caspell. They have her. They want En to come fight for Aster…" Kai said, breathing heavily.

"What do you mean? Lucy is Aster?" Natsu asked confused.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you'd figure it out easily. I thought you knew her smell. You're a real idiot, En," Kai scolded.

"Yep, I know that. But didn't she die in front of me that day?" Natsu asked, refusing to believe.

"You mean that day… She was almost dead. You see, you're so reckless. Your recklessness brought her life back… I'd tell you everything later… Just go fast or she'll die," he said, "They are waiting for her guardian to come for her,"

"Where are they, Spiky? Tell me," Natsu asked.

"At White Sands…" Kai replied. His breathing became more difficult than before. It was now really difficult for him to live.

"Natsu… Ten years back it was the life you entrusted to me, before going to battle that day. All these years I've been waiting for you… to entrust it back to you… Before I'm going to die… After your kingdom disappeared, you were found nowhere. I was really looking forward to your arrival so that I could entrust that precious thing back to you… Now that I'm dying Natsu, rather I'll call you En… he was the one I knew… he was the one who gave me a purpose to live… he was the one who was my best friend and my rival… So, En… I entrust my most precious thing back to you… I entrust you my love… I entrust Aster to you…. Now, don't think about anything. Just go save her before it's too late… before she dies…" Kai said before he coughed more blood.

"No way, Spiky, I cannot leave you in this condition. If I leave you, you'll …" Natsu couldn't complete his statement. Kai coughed some more blood.

"I'll die… but my life is in White Sands… Even today we both share the same feelings write, En… Go save our life… I'd live with her living on…" said Kai.

"You're stealing my lines, Spiky. But I…" Said Natsu.

"Now run. Don't turn back… That would be my last wish… Save her and always Protect her…" said Kai.

Reluctantly, Natsu got up and ran into the direction of White Sands. He swore he would leave any of them who caused all this.

"_Elvin and Caspell… they never learn their lesson, do they?" _he thought.

~0~

"Darn… This brat is taking too long to come… I guess I'll kill her…." muttered Caspell. He had long violet hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was quite muscular. Elvin on the other hand was slender looking but had quite strength to take enemies down. He had blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Wait a little longer Caspell, I think he's somewhere around. He'd make it in time. An hour or more, his girl would die. Then, it would all be his fault for being late," the other laughed.

Lucy was semiconscious. She was losing blood. Yet, she was still breathing. It was paining all through her body. She could hear everything around her. It felt so familiar- all the voices were so familiar. Then, yet another familiar voice was heard.

"You guys never learn, do you? Wasn't all the beating ten years back sufficient?"

"_What is that voice? It feels so familiar …" _she thought.

"Don't you dare you touch Lucy!" he warned. It was none other than Natsu. He was quite enraged. He was at the peak of his limits.

"You mean you wanted us not to do this," said Caspell, kicking Lucy to Natsu's direction. "Man… I was craving to do this for last ten years"

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Lucy. He caught her in his arms putting her head on his laps. He slightly beat her cheeks to wake her up.

"Lucy, Wake up… Are you alright?" he repeated.

She couldn't answer. She felt like death calling out for her. She lay so numb in his arms. He saw she was still breathing. He hurriedly stood up and holding her in a bridal style, he tried to leave. There was blast and she fell out of his arms.

"What did you think we asked you to come to leave with her? You're not leaving without defeating us," Elvin clarified.

"I'd come to fight later. Her condition is quite fragile. Please let me leave…" Natsu pleaded.

"So, the Dragon's son is scared to fight…" Caspell teased.

"Is that all you got? I thought you'd be lot scarier than before," Elvin commented.

Natsu was enraged but he didn't want to start fight at least with her in that condition. He still intended on leaving.

"You won't listen to us in this way," said Caspell as he launched an attack on Lucy.

Natsu ran to place himself between Lucy and the attack. That was a sure shot. Caspell knew Natsu would do that. Now both Caspell and Elvin directed their attacks towards Lucy. Natsu received each of them.

"_Now I understand what the master wanted…," _thought Caspell.

They felt happier with each attack that directly hit Natsu. How they died for a day as such when they'd be taking on him. They never expected that this day would arrive soon.

They launched a combined final attack that looked like the sun barging at him. However, it reflected back. Natsu did this creating his own fire barrier.

"It's bad… He again went for that mode," said Elvin as he saw blood red flames around Natsu. He looked at Lucy. She was still breathing but more heavily than usual.

"You tried to mess with me. You're still lucky she's breathing. The moment she stops breathing I swear I'll make your life hell," Natsu said. He was as if he was possessed. More of blood red flames surrounded him and he launched his fire in the form of an X that hit the two partners badly. They fell to ground immediately, unable to get up.

However, that didn't stop him. He went on a rampage, destroying everything in his vicinity. He couldn't control his fire. It was becoming even redder. Suddenly, it subsided. He was standing on his feet. Finally, he fell down to ground. He felt his eyes getting heavy but how could he sleep. He had to take her to the doctor. She was dying yet his eyelids fell down, making him fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry, this was a short chapter. I couldn't get any ideas to write more. So, instead of messing the already messed up story even more, I am cutting it here. I promise I'd make the next chapter longer. **

**Please do give me your comments on this chapter. All kinds of suggestions and opinions are accepted. Critics are appreciated. Well don't be too harsh.**


	10. Prepare for war!

**Me: Sorry, for a late update on this. There were stories I wanted to complete so this took a while to come out. Hope you'll like it.**

**Natsu: Making it quick, Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. Blame her for all the mistakes in the plot.**

**Me: Don't be rude Natsu. How long do I have to tell you? Well, chapter ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-10 Prepare for a war!**

The dragon slayer woke up all of sudden. He could now see some wooden ceiling. His vision was still blurry. He rubbed his eyes to get a clear vision. Now he could see everything clearly. He sat up at once. Something pained him deeply. Unconsciously, his hand moved onto his stomach where he could now feel some bandages. His eyes got wide.

"_Where am I?"_ he thought. Then, it occurred to his mind that Lucy was… bleeding. She was about to die. He couldn't remember anything other than that. He tried to get off his bed when a voice called him from behind.

"Gramps said not to allow you leave the bed. You worked enough," she said.

He knew that voice. It was Lisanna. She walked all way to face him. She stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Stop it, Lisanna, Let me go!" he shouted, "I have to rescue her or she'll die,"

"Sure, Take care of yourself first. Can't you see your body is covered with bandages? How do you expect to protect her?" she shouted on top of her voice.

"I… I…" he again sat down, hopeless.

"How is she? I mean you guys rescued me means you must have rescued her, right? How is she?" he asked, sounding quite concerned about her.

"What do you think?" she replied.

"If it's you guys, I think she's fine," he replied, grinning. His grin was quite different now. This was something she longed to see. He was grinning whole-heartedly.

"The princess is just fine. Don't worr-" She couldn't even complete her sentence, he broke in between. "I want to see her…. Right now,"

He was quite worried about the little princess he knew. Lisanna just smiled at him. She knew he was worried but to let him out was one big risk for himself. He hasn't recovered yet. She didn't knew what happened there but whatever happened, deprived him of all his strength. She tried to stop him but knowing Natsu; one can easily predict the outcome. He forced her to take him to her. For the first time in her life, she saw him so longing to see someone.

She guided him to the room. He entered while she preferred to stay out not to let anyone enter the room.

He saw the blonde sleeping. She had a bandage on her waist with a red spot at the centre. Tears now began to surface his onyx eyes.

"What a fate? I have her in front of my eyes and I cannot tell her who I am. What a pain? I'm so close to you and yet I cannot tell you about my existence. My princess, I'm really sorry," He said.

The blonde seemed to get conscious now as she slowly moved her fingers. Then, she opened her eyes with difficulty. When something struck her mind, she sat up and began searching for it. Obviously her eyes were searching for her friend. She could only see Natsu standing in front of her.

"Natsu, where's Kai?" was her first question, her eyes still searching for the black haired mage.

"Kai?" he thought.

"_No way! He doesn't know him, does he? Wait! Kai did tell me that he met him at the battle. So, I guess he'll recognize him. That's not the point here…" _she thought.

"Wait, do you remember the man who sent me with you during the fight? Where is he?" she sounded serious.

"You mean Spiky?...uh..um… I mean to say you mean Prince Kai. I'm afraid…." He said.

She was now holding his arms, looking him in his eyes. She wanted to know the truth. She was crying for him. It hurt him so much. He knew they both shared the same feeling for her. But still, his woman was standing right in front of him and he couldn't even tell her who he was. That was paining him the most.

"What happened to Kai?" she asked one more time. Tears falling from her eyes as she now lost all the hope of his very survival. She now slowly rested her head on his chest, crying.

"Why did he have to do this? He told me he'd not die. He'd live with me. But still…." She sobbed.

"Princess Lucy, I want to inform you that…"

"Natsu!" shouted Lisanna from outside.

"Natsu, Come immediately to Grandpa's chamber. Dark Oasis kingdom is coming to seize ours…," she shouted before she left.

The two mages were left in shock.

"Is it because of me?" she thought.

Natsu hurried to a large chamber where all the other mages were gathered. Lucy followed him and she stood in the corner. She could see different kinds of mages. One was a red-haired mage who was in her armor. She was too scary. Then she saw a black haired mage who was talking to the red haired one. Similarly, there were many. She even saw Lisanna, standing with another two white haired mages. She was feeling quite lonely. She knew no one there. She wished if Kai was there. He was her only friend.

She shook her head sadly. The very thought of the fire mage made her sad. Natsu saw her and walked to her.

"Lucy, are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Kai…" she said, clenching her fists tight.

"Lucy, Kai is…" he was cut off in between when the king arrived taking his place on the dice. Everyone alerted.

"All my children, it's an emergency. I never expected this. As you all know, we hold the Princess of Heartphilia. She is a kin of mine and hence has to be protected. She is the only hope of the Heartphilia people for their kingdom's restoration. So, I want you all to protect her no matter what," he said.

"Grandpa, She's not only your kin but also our nakama. We're not going to give her up, so easily," the red haired mage said.

"Erza's right," the black haired mage supported. Everyone cheered.

"This was what I expected from you guys. However, in this battle I don't want anyone to die. I'm making it clear. Live for my sake, for the kingdom's sake, for your nakama's sake," the king, announced.

As soon as the announcement ended, the mages were preparing for the great battle ahead. Lucy saw in awe as everyone were engaged in their work preparing for the battle, though they didn't know her any better. Natsu was there beside her. He looked worried.

"Lucy, I want to tell you something," he said.

"What's the matter, Natsu? You look worried…" she asked.

"Lucy…" Natsu was again cut off by the red haired mage, who walked in their direction.

"Natsu, Grandpa wants to talk to you," she said, not noticing the princess.

"Okay, Erza…" he said, saluting her. He left for the king's chamber. It was only after he left that she saw the princess standing.

"Oh, It's the princess. Pardon me. I didn't take notice of your presence. I'm Erza Scarlet, the commander-in-chief of these forces. How is that your feeling now princess?" she asked, introducing herself.

"Please, you can call me Lucy. I'm just a normal girl like you. I'd prefer it that way. Can you be a bit informal? You're way too formal for me. Anyways, I'm quite fine. You said you were the commander-in-chief, right? Can I ask you something? Can I fight along with you guys?" Lucy asked, smiling at the commander.

"What are you talking about Princess? We intend to save your life. You on the other hand ask me to put it in danger. I can never let you do that," Erza replied. She must say Lucy sounded like a nakama when she said that but she couldn't risk her life.

"You don't want to change, do you? It's Lucy. I don't like it when someone calls me Princess," Lucy sighed. "Fine then, I go ask Grandpa, himself,"

"Wait, Lucy, you cannot go on the battle field," Erza said. Lucy ignored it and continued on her way to the King's chamber.

~0~

"Why is it that you called me, Grandpa?" asked the dragon slayer.

"How are you feeling my child? I got news that you again used the Dragon Flames… You know you still cannot control it and yet you use it. It severely damages your body, I must say, rendering you weak," the old king said.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Dragon Flames, huh? It just came out without any control. I couldn't control my body. It just felt like it was ten years back. The same thing happened… the same pain… I couldn't help it, Grandpa… Knowing that it was she… I couldn't help it….It just came out…." The dragon slayer said, looking at his hands.

"I can understand my child but the things are different… Not to mention the Spell… She only has eight more days remaining… Things can't get back to the way they were after these eight days," the old king replied.

"I see," Natsu said in a low voice. Silence engulfed the chamber. Neither of them spoke. Then, they heard a knock.

"Who is it?" the old man asked.

"It's me, Grandpa, Lucy. I want to have a word with you," she said.

"Then, come in, my child," he replied.

The door opened revealing the blonde celestial mage. She walked to the table and stood infront of the king.

"Grandpa, I want to participate in the battle," she asked, making the two in the room jaw drop.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for a short chapter! I'll make the next one long enough. **

**Natsu: She's right. I'll see that next chapter would be long enough. Please post your suggestions, comments and opinions in the box below. You can even pm her if you want.**

**Me: Yeah, Well, the next chapter- Fire, shall reveal more secrets for you guys. I'm looking forward to it.**

**Natsu & Me: Arigato and Bye for now!**


	11. Approval

**Guys, gomen! It's been so long since I last published this one! Somehow, I lost the inspiration for writing new chapter and so stopped it for a while. I was planning on resuming this since long but never seemed to put it in action. But after so many hurdles, this is here- Chapter-11 of A fight for the kingdom! Thanks to lucylover for pushing me to write this!**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to lucylover who inspired me to write it! Arigatou! And Gomen for the delay! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter-11 Approval**

_**Previously….**_

_"Why is it that you called me, Grandpa?" asked the dragon slayer._

_"How are you feeling my child? I got news that you again used the Dragon Flames… You know you still cannot control it and yet you use it. It severely damages your body, I must say, rendering you weak," the old king said._

_"I'm fine, Grandpa. Dragon Flames, huh? It just came out without any control. I couldn't control my body. It just felt like it was ten years back. The same thing happened… the same pain… I couldn't help it, Grandpa… Knowing that it was she… I couldn't help it….It just came out…." The dragon slayer said, looking at his hands._

_"I can understand my child but the things are different… Not to mention the Spell… She only has eight more days remaining… Things can't get back to the way they were after these eight days," the old king replied._

_"I see," Natsu said in a low voice. Silence engulfed the chamber. Neither of them spoke. Then, they heard a knock._

_"Who is it?" the old man asked._

_"It's me, Grandpa, Lucy. I want to have a word with you," she said._

_"Then, come in, my child," he replied._

_The door opened revealing the blonde celestial mage. She walked to the table and stood infront of the king._

_"Grandpa, I want to participate in the battle," she asked, making the two in the room jaw drop._

~0~

"What?!" the old man snapped. "You know very well Lucy, you cannot go onto the battle field. Your life is important!"

"What the heck are you saying Lucy?" the pink-haired man asked.

"I want to go to the battle field! I want to fight!" she put her opinion more firmly.

"Why?" the pink-haired male asked, "We can take care of the battle. We'll definitely win! Don't you trust us?"

"I trust you guys, Natsu! But… But… I cannot be sitting in luxury when people are trying to fight for my kingdom…" Lucy placed her hand on her chest where her heart belonged.

"Lucy…" he said, softening at her for a moment. But then again, he stiffened, "Even then I cannot let you battle!"

"And I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!" she snapped.

"Lucy, you must be protected! You're the only hope of your kingdom. Not for your sake, at least for your people's sake!" the dragon slayer said, in a soft voice, hoping it would convince her. Ever since he found out her truth, he just cannot let her in danger.

"Protected, my foot! How long will I entertain this protection?! Until the enemy comes and places a sword or knife under my throat and just pierces it off!" she shouted at him.

"Lucy!" he roared, making her flinch. She was almost about to break.

"Please…. Natsu… Please understand me… ?I don't want to be protected. I want to protect people. I want to protect my kingdom! I want to protect the people who're protecting me! Please let me protect the things I love dearly…" she pleaded him with her brown orbs, drowning in her tears.

"Lucy…" Tears rolled in his own eyes. It was a really difficult decision for him. To let Lucy means to put her in danger again. To keep her in the castle means to hurt her. Either of the consequence will tear him apart. He can't see her hurt in either way.

They were conversing as if they were the only two people left in the room, even forgetting the king who was to decide whether she can fight or not. Annoyed with being ignored, the old man cleared his throat to gain his children's attention.

"Kids, you're forgetting that I'm the one to make decisions here," he said in a monotone voice.

Both of them flinched at his comment. Sure, he was the head. They didn't mean to disrespect his opinion.

"So, whatever, I say will be final." The king said. "Lucy will participate in the battle."

"But Jii-chan.." Natsu retorted. The old man raised his hand up signalling Natsu to be mute.

"A princess must know how to defend her country when no help is available. So, Lucy must battle for her kingdom.." the old king reasoned. "But… the only heir to the kingdom is bound to be protected… So…"

"So?" Lucy asked, to see if there was a catch.

~0~

"Princess, what happened?" a red-haired armour clad soldier hovered to her as Lucy came out of the king's room.

"I told you, call me Lucy!" she repeated. There was a sad but a happy smile on her face. Only Lucy knew how to be sad and happy at the same time!

"Sorry, Lucy. You can punch me for that if you want!" Erza bowed her head, ready for the punishment.

"No problem. Grandpa said that I can participate in the battle…" Lucy replied, making her companion's eyes go wide.

"What? How did we agree?" Erza asked, wondering what made the king to budge in easily.

"It's a long argument. I'll tell you later. Now here's the catch. I'm not allowed to go out on the battlefield without a bodyguard," Lucy replied, sounding sad.

"Then, I'd be really happy to-" the princess cut her off in the middle.

"No need, Erza. He already chose someone to protect me in the battle field", Lucy trailed off.

"What? I thought I'd do that job. Anyways… who's that?" Erza asked.

"Natsu…"

~0~

"Jii-chan! Why did you allow her? It can be really dangerous on the field," Natsu began shouting the moment Lucy left the room.

"Calm down, boy! I did what I thought was best! Lucy will be fine! You'll protect her won't you?" the king asked him.

"Of course I will" He paused for a while, letting a little growl.

"See you later then. I'll have to train harder and harder. Lucy should be alright. I won't let anyone hurt her" Muttering these words to himself, he left the king's cabin.

The old man let a small smile grace his lips.

"I hope this will turn out to be fine for either of them..." he sighed.

* * *

**That's it! I know it's short but it's worth not posting it! I'll do my best to make the next chapter long! And now what you have to do is force me to write it more! **

**So, Review and let me know your views! Arigatou! Bye till next time!**


	12. Surprise

**Minna, gomen for the late update on this. Don't you worry, I'll update sooner this time. Nope, I didn't abandon this story. I like it too much to do that. Sorry for all the time I've made you wait.**

**With this chapter, we're done with 80% of the story. That only means only three more chapters to go! So, stay tuned for them! Before that, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-12 **

**Surprise  
**

* * *

"Not that way, Princess," the dragon slayer turned the sword in all directions demonstrating how to use it. Lucy was practicing fighting techniques for the past week. She learnt one skill from all. Though Erza was the best swordswoman, due to her absence, Natsu was teaching her the techniques to use a sword.

"Ah!" She squeaked when the sword from her hand fell down.

"Lucy! Daijo obu?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled, knowing he could he hear it. The tone of her voice was stern and serious, hiding an order for him to continue teaching. Little did she know that Natsu was a stubborn bull that wouldn't listen to anyone.

"No, you're not," he said, returning the seriousness her voice bore previously. He pointed to a cut on her hand that resulted from the slipping of the sword. He grabbed her hand, dragging her to the infirmary.

"Natsu?" she couldn't understand why there was a sudden change in the dragon slayer's body language.

"Hey Mira, treat the princess would you not?" he handed her over to a white haired girl who smiled kindly at the princess.

Mira hurried inside, getting a bandage and cotton. Meanwhile Natsu brought in a blue haired girl. Lucy wondered what the girl will do as she seemed very small, maybe around the age of 12.

"Wait, Mira-san?" the girl said, stretching her hands near the wound. A blue glow appeared from the girl's hand and Lucy began feeling better.

"Now, you put the bandage. It must heal in a day," the little girl smiled at her.

"Arigatou, Wendy," Natsu grinned.

"Hmm… Arigatou," Lucy said too.

The little girl bowed and left. Mira smiled at the two of them.

"You might be hungry after all the hard work you're doing Princess. Let me get some food for you," Mira offered. The Heartfilia princess nodded after which the barmaid left for the kitchen leaving the two mages in solitude. Silence filled the atmosphere around them.

"That's a relief. Wendy can use healing magic so your wounds should heal quicker. Oh, Did I tell you she is the sky dragon slayer?" he grinned, trying to break the tension between them.

Lucy shook her head. She still couldn't understand why Natsu gets so worried whenever she is hurt or wounded. Not only today even when she practiced with the others, he used to come in between to stop the vital blows from them. She just didn't know why.

"Why?" she asked. Natsu blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Why do you get so worried about me? Why do you throw your life at stake every time I'm in danger? Why Natsu? I'm unable to understand!" she asked in a demanding tone. It was getting difficult for her to bear all these feelings. Because of her, someone already died. She didn't want to lose anymore. She didn't want to be on the losing side again.

"You wouldn't understand," He tried to walk away from her. How can he tell her? Telling her will be losing her forever!

However, she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" she asked, her eyes carried the determination to know about it then and there. "Tell me Natsu, why I wouldn't understand something that concerns me?!"

Their screams were getting only louder.

"Calm down Lucy…" he tried to convince her to forget the matter.

"How can I calm down, knowing that you will possibly lay your life for me?!" she screamed, tears defying her eyes and cascading down her porcelain cheeks.

"Lucy?" he was stunned by her outburst.

"Some times, I feel I'm no good. People always end up dying because of me. First it was someone whom I can't even recollect. Then, Mama. Now, Kai. I don't want to lose any more. I just don't want to lose more," she cried hiding her face in her hands.

"Lucy…" he muttered, pulling her into an embrace.

"I promise…" he said, his own tears lining his eyes. "I promise from today on, you will only gain…"

Lucy's eyes widened. This feeling…. This feeling was familiar to her. It was similar to when he first time hugged her… like he was someone she has known for a long time like he was….

"I promise you As-" Natsu could never complete what he wanted to say. He was glad he couldn't too. Mira came in, a worried expression crowding her face. They pulled away from each other.

"Natsu, Princess, the Dark Oasis attacked us all of a sudden. The master told us to lounge into the war," Mira said.

Natsu and Lucy nodded in unison.

"It's time, Princess," he said looking into her chocolate brown orbs, "It's time we get back your kingdom…."

~0~

The fight was fierce. No one expected the sudden declaration of war. Both the sides were fight with all their strength. Lucy learned that Erza was waiting at the boundary as the king anticipated this situation already. All the mages of Fairytail wouldn't stop. Neither would the size of Dark Oasis's army decrease.

"Lucy… Be careful," a voice brought her back into reality.

Lucy and Natsu were currently sneaking into the castle of Heartfilia kingdom. The plan was to take the king while the others were busy fighting. It would've worked if not for….

"Finally, we've reached the other side," Natsu said as he leapt out of the tunnel which Virgo dug. Lucy followed his suit but was shocked when she noted that they were surrounded by guards all around.

"Didn't think we'll figure out your plan did you?" one of them said, smiling smugly. They were all dark… no black. That's when they realised they were not real. They were created out of magic!

_Is this it?..._

~0~

They were fighting. Wounded, depleted of their magic, they had to stand. Though the word had reached the others that they were found out, no one came to help. No, no one could come to help. The duo was well aware of the other's circumstances. The army was only swooning with the shadow soldiers.

"Tch. There are too many here…" Natsu muttered as he attacked another one.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked. His eyes drifted to the blonde who was caught by the army. Little did he realise he himself was off guard. Before he could burn or reach for her, a large group of the shadows came and held him back.

"Lucy!" he shouted. He tried to free himself but the dark guards didn't cease to give up their hold on him. The shadows were so thick that he felt like being engulfed by them.

"Natsu!" His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. A shadow guard raised a sword- that only meant- he was going to kill her!

"No, no, this isn't going to happen!" he mentally shouted. He shook his head. _She cannot die. She just cannot!_ His blood boiled as he felt himself so helpless.

"Natsu!" She gave a pain of cry, snapping the guy out of his anger. She closed her eyes shut, not wanting to die, not wanting to feel the impact of the sword. Strangely, she never felt the impact. After a few seconds something wet dripped on her hands that were held.

"_Could that be blood? Did Natsu sacrifice himself for her?"_ So her thoughts ran. Not wanting to find what she expected, she opened her eyes to find the sword being stopped by a hand. Her eyes darted to the owner of that hand but only became wetter than they already were at the sight.

"Surprise! Missed me, Sweetheart?" the guy asked, his spiky black hair remained as messy as ever.

"Kai?"

* * *

**How was it? Leave a review letting me know how you felt. Following this, I'm updating my new story "Dare you". People who're waiting for it can go for it! Thanks for reading, supporting and bearing with me…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
